Follow the way
by milou03
Summary: Twelve years after the events of the book . The gang grew up . They are now adult . They followed many way,good or battered . It is their life now .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Outsiders.

**TIME HAS PASSED .**

It was the month of September. This meant the end of summer, back to work, school, the weather cools, leafy trees dressed in their colorful coat bright red and gold . It also meant the season when two boys were killed. One was timid, shy and gentle, the other was wild, rebellious, but worried for his friends. And it was in that same autumn night that life escaped two . For the people of Tulsa, one was the hero who saved five children from a terrible fire, the other ... a single offender who had just stolen a store. But for the Curtis brothers and their friends they were much more than that, they were friends, they were almost brothers.

Autumn also meant to Darry the period when he realized that it wasn't enough to assert authority to maintain the balance of a family, but that love has an equally important role. Sitting on one of the chairs that lined the long hallway, he was thinking of that night when, in the same hallway, his fourteen's little brother had thrown against him telling him he was sorry,and that he had hugged him very strong allowing his tears streaming down his face. His tears who represented the joy of having found him safe and sound, but also the bitterness he felt then. He was the one who was sorry, sorry to pushed him to flee out of the house, for not to knowing protected him, sorry to let him mistakenly thought he didn't love him. He remembered how that night, as he shook his two younger brothers in his arms, he promised himself to never leave Pony think that again . It was twelve years ago .

Darry smiled thinking at this time and how the water was flowing under the bridge since. Setting sun reflections filtered through the windows of an old yellow curtains drawn carelessly. He looked at his watch,time previously he expected . The corridor was too quiet. Much too quiet. Gradually, anxiety came over him when he suddenly felt his hand gently shaken. The small mass on which it was based had to move squirming.

"Um ... Daddy ?". Darry turned his head and smiled.

"Did you sleep well, buddy?" he said softly.

"Um ... yes ..." The little brown boy now sitting by vigorously rubbing his eyes and swaying in his chair. Darry remembered perfectly of his birth. He was at work when the boss called to ask him to go to the hospital faster. It was late afternoon and the traffic on the road was difficult, so that when he arrived, he found the little guy blissfully asleep in the arms of his wife who smiled to him tenderly. He had thought of a great name bunch of "respect the tradition of the family." But his wife had won naming the tiny baby James Darrel Curtis. It was a little over five years old ago and since then Darry hadn't ceased to be impressed by how much it can sometimes be more difficult to raise a little boy than two teens. James was anything but a quiet child, he had a vivid imagination and full of energy. In many ways, he inherited his uncle Sodapop.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, looking around him in search of a distributor. The boy shook his head, still fidgeting.

"So, what do you, huh?"

"Um ... I have to pee ," he said with a growl. Darry hold his smile, his son was maybe five years old, but he sometimes wanted to show how proud teenager he wasn't, and his embarrassment to admit his need to go to the bathroom was a proof.

"Ok, come on!" Darry got up and held out his hand to guide him in the bathroom and sawing his difficulty in moving squirm, he took him to one of the stands.

"Come on, hurry up! I wait for you." He closed the door quietly and walked to the sink. He splashed his face to stay awake because up since six in the morning, he felt fatigue gradually win him . By observing his reflection, he found himself in a strange thought. Many times since the tragic day when he learned of the death of his parents, he looked at his reflection being older than he was not imminent. He was a young man of twenty years in charge of many responsibilities that made him to seem five or ten years more . But there, at that moment, he saw the man of thirty-two years old he was, he seemed neither young or old, but at his place of the married man and father. As if life had given him through all his trials for lead where he should be. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of the toilet and creaked open stall door.

"Hey! So you feel better, buddy?" He asked, noticing the boy walking towards him, looking down. "Oh, stop, he said stopping him with one hand. If you keep it, you can make a wall ..." Usually James would have laughed aloud to imagine someone accidentally hit a wall, but he kept his head down. "What's the matter, buddy?" Darry worried and crouched before him. "Do you...wet your pants ? "He was about to check his denim overalls when James pushed his hand away.

"No ! the little boy shouted vexed. I'm not a baby! "

"Well, well ... ok! So tell me what's wrong with you! "James lowered his head again.

"It's Mommy ..." he said of his small voice.

"Mommy ?"

" Yes. Do you think that ... Mommy is sick because of me?" Darry sighed ... .

One hour earlier, he had pushed the swinging doors of the emergency room. His wife had called him in a panic to tell him to join the Emergency Hospital in Tulsa. He had found her trembling and pale in the waiting room and had hastened her tight against him.

"Everything is fine, he said. He did nothing! ... Our little man is a thickhead, you know that." But he knew she would be reassured that taking her little boy safe in her arms. Then she explained. She was at the supermarket with James and looked away a few seconds, enough for the urchin snaps into head to climb a display of toys to try to catch a football. Of course, the display has shifted beneath him and the little boy was sprawled on the ground hard. He seemed to have nothing but the store manager called an ambulance as a precaution. Darry had felt angry, but for now the concern took precedence over his anger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis" the nurse called and asked them to follow her into a room where they found James sitting on the examination table a miniature airplane in his hands.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis! Dr. Douglas, a paunchy good man, had received. Well, you have here a future stunt , isn't it?" Darry had remained near the doctor to whom he shook hands while looking at his wife rushed to the little boy. "Oh, honey, do you have nothing ?" she asked, kissing him.

"He's fine! Don't worry! Dr. Douglas had certified. Not a scratch!"

"Yeah ... he had the chance, isn't it?" Darry had added, casting a stern look on his son who immediately hid his little face in the vest of his mother.

"Yes ... it will never resume, James, do you hear me?" Dr. Douglas had tried to take a stern tone, but it didn't work very well.

"Oh, he understood, doctor ,Darry said approaching the examination table. Do you understand James?" His tone was harsh and he felt his wife's look of reproach on him . The little boy nodded shyly throwing apprehensive eyes at the thought of the punishment that awaited him. Darry had smiled and kissed the little scamp on the head. "You made us a holy fear , buddy ..." he said, taking the little boy in his arms. Then he looked at his wife. She seemed relieved, but her face with finely drawn features was still pale and tired. He hated the idea that James could cause to her such fears. He was their treasure to both. She had so much trouble getting pregnant, they desperate to have a child, then the miracle happened. Darry knew she couldn't support the idea that their precious toddler may even skinned knee, but James didn't facilitate her work. He was a very sweet child, but his boundless energy made him do stupid things on nonsense. The miracle had transformed into a true small tornado.

"Should he take something, Doctor?" Darry asked, gently running his hand through the tousled hair of his son.

"No, it's not worth it ! We keep him several hours, he has no sign of concussion," the doctor reassures him.

"Good . God thank you!" Concussion was that he had worried the more,he remembered too well the effect this has had on Ponyboy after the bad blow he received to the head after their big fight against the Socs, and couldn't imagine such a trauma to the head would have been in a five year old's child.

"What we owe you, Doctor?" Darry had found the voice of his wife terribly tired. She advanced to the doctor and after a few steps, stumbled and stood on the examining table.

"Mommy!" James shouted. Darry had hastily to put him on the table runed near his wife that he had surrounded by his arm.

"Honey, Honey ! Hey ...". She seemed semi-conscious when she opened on him her blue-green eyes. "Sweetheart, you don't feel well ?"

"It's nothing ,she replied in a unsteadily tone as he has sustained her. I'm just ..." Suddenly, take a left, she put her hand to her mouth and she leaned on the side not able to keep from vomiting. "I'm sorry ," she whispered after,embarrassed,to the doctor.

"It's nothing, I saw more!" he launched airily. "Well ... it looks like I have to watch the mommy too, eh!"

"No, it isn't necessary, I assure you . "

"There is no for a long time . Come on, go in the other room ! Can you walk?" She nodded, but after a step she had to catch up with the strong arms of her husband, who has always surrounded her.

"Don't move, Darry said by pulling her up in his arms. You know that you can be tougher than our son,sometimes... " He felt her faint smile as he went into the room, she seemed so small, curled up in his arms.

He had always thought that their marriage was like the one of the giant and the fairy. Their meeting took place in the funniest possible. By exchanging truck at the supermarckett. She arrived by accident in the box with a shaving cream and hair cream pot, while Darry's basket contained some feminine products and accessories! The cashier had so looked them with a strange look when they made fun of their awkwardness. Darry was immediately attracted to her. She was very different from other girls he might encounter. Very small and thin, her ash-blond hair slightly curled falling over at center of her back, and she wore all that represented the hippie style of the last years, very flared jeans, sandals and a light royal blue blouse with small embroidered flowers around the neck. Around her neck were some long necklaces with colorful beads, and at her her wrists, a multitude of bracelets. His blue-green eyes lightly made and delicate doll face, literally dazzled him . She worked as a cashier in a local nursery and lived in a small apartment with a colleague. Her name has come to Darry ears as pretty tinkling of a bell...: Sue, the first name of a fairy. Because that's what she was, the fairy who, a magic wand had transformed Darry's life when it became a boring routine. That was in 1971. Pony was left to study at the University of Oklahoma for a year, Soda go home quick hello, busy with his work full time in the DX and the horses he cared with his girlfriend at the time, when Steve and Two Bits, they had to manage their own lives. This surprised Darry, but he missed the ruckus of the gang when it was complete lacked ,the nights when, coming home from work, he found himself alone in front of his television. This is where Sue had entered in his life, making it suddenly more fascinating than ever. Her good humor and smile were enough to encourage anyone. She was the sun that lit since his existence.

"Install comfortably," Dr. Douglas said with his kindly voice. Darry had delicately placed her on the examining table and sat down on the ledge. She couldn't distinguish anxiety and sweetness in his icy blue eyes proud.

"I'm fine, Darrel, she assured, taking his hand tenderly. Of course, I had to take a virus ... don't you think, doctor? "

"Oh ... um, yes! Absolutely! There are some stomach flu right now ." Dr. Douglas came near the table provides a device for measuring blood pressure.

"But, you look tired, and your dizziness worry me," he said. "That's why I want you to look more carefully ... Darrel, give us time I look at Sue, please . "

Darry had been surprised by the request of Dr. Douglas. Why did he want to be alone?

"Go ahead, Darrel, the doctor insistedseeing that he hesited . Go find your little monster before he turns my examination room in a playground!" He ordered the head toward the door. Darry then filed a kiss on the hand of his wife before leaving the room.

"See you soon," she said with a sweet smile. But it was one hour ago... .

"No, well ! Why do you say that?" Darry had laid his hands on his shoulders and,crouched here, he could clearly see the blue eyes pleading of his son.

"Um ... because ... because the other day ," the little boy tried to explain.

"The other day ?"

"Yes, the other day ! When ..." James threw a wary glance at his father, not sure he knew what he was going to confess to him, then he decided when he saw him frown questioningly .

"... When I emptied the ice tray from the freezer ." Darry's eyes widened.

"Why you do something like that ?" James lowered his head before answering a small voice :

"It was to see if my cars could run on the ice." Darry held a smile. Certainly his little urchin was never short of "ingenuity" to invent nonsense.

"So what ? he asked, trying to hide his amusement. Did it work?"

"No, the ice melt ! James said sincerely. There was water all over in the kitchen, and ... then I went to get my boat ... the one that uncle Pony gave me... But Mommy was very angry ... and she said:. "This child will eventually kill me" ... " He suddenly stopped and Darry saw tears apparead in the eyes of the little boy who replied: "I don't want mommy is sick because of me ."

Darry shook his head in disbelief. He had never heard of this ice tray's history. He was certain that Sue had hidden him because, as she often said, if she had told him all the nonsense that their son invented, he would spent his days to punish him . He would certainly have confiscated James's small cars, no more. But to force small boy'll end up being without toys! He smiled and gently stroked the disheveled hair of the little boy.

"Look, James ... uh ... How to explain ? ...Your mmmy was probably angry and ... you see, what she said was only an expression ... " he looked into the large questioning eyes of his son and realized he had to choose his words more simply. "What I mean ... is that ... uh ... Mommy just wanted to say that she was tired ... She didn't think for a second that you might hurt her, or make her sick ... It's not because of you ... Ok?" Darry cocked his head to capture the expression of the little boy who was staring at the white tiles of the room and lifted his chin with a finger to see tears streaming down now on his adorable mug.

"Um ... You promise ? " He asked sniffing with uncertain pout. Darry took his handkerchief in the back pocket of his jeans, suppressing a smile, and wiped the tears of the face and nose of his son. "Sure, buddy . I promise you ." Then he gently took him by the waist and pull the little boy against him. He felt the small arms of James be tied very strong around his neck and kissed his head before hear him emit a small sob. "Hey ! Hey ! Don't cry anymore,okay ? What do you say to that ? " He pushed him gently and kept him in front of him . "If tomorrow you and me, we would play football in the park ? It would be great, huh? "

At this proposal James opened his eyes. " For real ?" he asked,his little voice suddenly become very excited. "Just you and me? "

"Yeah, just you and me ..." In front of the joy expressed on the beautiful face of his son, he suddenly realized he had been too long since he had no time alone with him. That was six years he had been appointed by his boss, Mr. Berckley, foreman on construction site of the house where he worked. It paid better than a roofer, but he had developed such a capability in this profession, he was looking for a few months working on his own and had accepted some roof renovations he was alone, in addition to his job as foreman. He hopes to one day become his own boss, but the hours at work meant that he couldn't give James the time and care he needed, and, most often, their conversations were limited to reprimand after misconduct of the little boy, at least for a few months. And he didn't want that. He didn't want his son to have him as the image of a stern and authoritarian father. He had learned raising Soda and, in particular, Ponyboy, it was very important to show a child how much you care about him. The conversation he had with the little boy opened his eyes, and he remembered how his father, but he worked hard, always had time to play with his sons. This was the image he wanted to give to James.

"Awesome!" the little boy exclaimed raising his arms to the sky. Darry laughed and took him in his arms before getting up.

"So tell me, James ,he said as he left the bathroom. What was Mommy's punishment for the ice tray story?"

"She confiscated my pencils and my drawing paper . For a week !" Darry nodded silently. If there was something that James had in common with his uncle Pony,it was his adoration for drawing. He could spend hours drawing and if it wasn't on paper, the walls of his room and some other rooms in the house served as support. Sue was very subtle to make sure that the little rascal doesn't start again this joke.

Back in the waiting room, Darry filed James in a chair and sat down next to him. The little boy was calm and swung his feet in space when suddenly he said :

"Daddy ? Um ... Mommy vomits all over in the doctor's ? Right ? "

"Yes ... And then ?"

"But ... she is a great person ."

"A great person may be sick and shout his lunch like a little child could, James" Darry said, amused to see his expression of disgust. " Wait a minute, you! he smiled . Can you remember me what you did the other day at school, huh ?" The cheeks of the little boy began to blush when he could remember :

"Uh ... As Mommy ! Across Miss Valance's beautiful shoes! She was angry! Really a lot !" Darry nodded and began to tickle the belly of the child, their laughter to both echoed in the empty waiting room.

"Mr Curtis?" a young nurse called smiling at the scene. The two jumped almost see her suddenly appeared. "You can come, your wife is waiting for you!" She enjoined to follow. Darry grabbed and James placed him on his hip before to follow the young girl. She led him to the same examination room where he had left Sue . He found her sitting comfortably, her legs vasted on the table. Her beautiful face showed a smile when she saw him enter and it seemed to Darry that she had found color. He put James in her arms and grabbed a stool where he sat, taking her hand while she gave the child a big hug.

"Why has it been so long? he asked, without to hide his concern. All is alright ? "Sue put her hand to his anxious face and stroked it tenderly .

"The doctor wanted to give me a blood test, she said in a soft voice. He thinks I can be a lack of vitamin. But nothing serious, don't worry! Dr. Douglas was simply called for an emergency...and say he made me wait too ." She smiled in this enchanting way all her own, but Darry couldn't help but be worried . If everything was alrigth, Dr. Douglas wouldn't ask this blood test. He felt the anxiety gradually build his stomach, but tried to hide it.

"I'm fine, Darrel, she said again. It's a little overstrain, that's all ." She gently rubbed the back of the little boy snuggled against her . "You're not fooling anyone, Darrell Shayne Curtis . I see that you are worry. " He kissed the back of her sweet hand and forced a smile.

"We have your results, Sue! Dr. Douglas threw entering sharply into the room. He consulted the results of the analysis very seriously." So ... let's see ... you have some vitamin deficiency ... but that is not the reason for your discomfort . " Darry tensed at his last words, and quickly turned his gaze to his wife and felt clearly a sudden concern in her emerald eyes.

"What ... what I have, doctor ?" She asked in a tone so frail that even James sat up for to look at her. Dr. Douglas noticed her increasing distress and decided not to prolong the suspense any longer.

"Nothing serious, Sue, don't worry ... You're just pregnant ," he said the last part with a smile. Darry and Sue took counsel glance .

"What?" Was all that could come out Darry.

"You did a good job, Darrel ! " the doctor exclaimed, laughing after his surprise. Darry ran his hand through his hair and looked down to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you sure, doctor ? Sue asked at her turn. I mean, there can't be mistake ?" Dr. Douglas nodded his benevolent air and thrown to James who listened adults, opening his questioning eyes:

"So ... James, you're gonna have a little brother or sister ! Are you happy?" The little boy looked from both parents and then turned to the doctor shrugged, visibly wondering what he was talking,then his eyes brightened when he exclaimed: " Mommy has a baby in her belly ! As the mommy of my buddy Ricky ?" He moved to his knees on the empty spot on the side of the table and put his hand on the belly of Sue. Darry smiled seeing him do. He remembered doing the same thing twice .

"But ... Doctor, Sue insisted, it isn't possible . I ... I would've necessarily realize... ."

"Not necessarily ,the doctor said. I have seen similar cases ! But everything fits,your nausea, the way you were tired ".

"I had nausea only once ," Sue cut, still incredulous.

"Well ... you risky have more now... You are pregnant, Sue! Believe me! You will soon have another little rascal at home ! "

"And, uh ... how ... how long ... uh ? Darry stammered, feeling like an idiot.

"Uh ...,said Dr. Douglas take a look at the analysis. According to the results, nearly three months ... to be exact, about ten weeks . " Darry and Sue looked exchanging a discreet but heard smile.

Ten weeks, that corresponded to a very special evening. A warm evening of June. The one of their seventh wedding anniversary. Darry had returned at home earlier. He broked through the screen door and the porsh's steps four by four. A delicious smell perfumed the whole house, the roast beef and small fried potatoes which only Sue had the recipe. The table was beautifully set for two with beautiful plates, some flowers and some candles. A song by Bob Dylan,the favorite singer of Sue, was playing on the record player,_ Knockin On Heaven Doors_. Darry had put his tool belt and was about to greet someone at home, when he heard a noise in the kitchen. And that's where he saw her, just busy behind her kitchen, she hummed the tune played by the record player,in her long skirt in pale blue ruffles, her light white cotton crepe smoked blouse who discovered her shoulders slightly, her although braided hair, her bare feet, her ankle bracelet ... it seemed Darry to have had a divine vision. He approached her,put his arms around her waist and kissed her silky neck. Surprised, she had turned against him being cuddled and gave him an enchanting smile, then, wrapping her arms around his neck, she had brought to a sensual and captivating look. He leaned toward her, kissed her passionately, then a quick gesture, lifted her in his arms, and as they have not ceased to kiss more passionately again, he had brought her to their room. The next morning, when Soda, who took care of James for the evening, had brought the the little boy at home, he found the melted candles, burned food and a turntable in a vacuum. In the kitchen, Darry,shirtless, wearing only jeans, preparing a hearty breakfast tray he was about tocarry up to the room. His smile and triumphant said long to Soda when he gantly reproached him for not keep James a few more hours... .

Sue turned to the little boy kneeling next to her who had completely given up listening to the conversation to focus on one of the pink wood beads buttons of her waistcoat was almost rambled, and applied to the triturated between his little fingers trying to give the last thread. Her eyes were dreamy and distant when she whispered softly,"So ... it's true ?"

" Absolutely ! Dr. Douglas grinned. Congratulations!"

Darry nodded in thanks, and a proud smile appears on his lips, then he turned to Sue, and realized she had trouble trying not to burst into tears, while tears flowed already her beautiful face. "Oh, honey ..." he said, rising from the stool to slide on the small space on the left, wrappingher with his arms and kiss her tenderly on the forehead, breathing in the floral scent of her hair.

"I'm sorry, she apologized confused by swallowing her tears. It's just that ...I didn't thought that...I...that we would have the chance to live again such happiness ." Darry smiled fondly. Him, too, didn't think it . He always knew Sue wanted children, a swarm, as she said . When James was born, he was the miraculous treasure she loved dearly. Their happiness was perfect, even if they had come to accept that James would be a unique child . "By himself, he moves as much energy than ten," he often said. But he didn't always realize that Sue, her, would one day become pregnant again.

"You're sad, Mommy ?" James asked with his little voice.

"Oh no,sweetheart," she whispered, wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying, then ?" She grabbed the little boy under the arms and lifted him to put him against her chest.

"It's because I'm happy!" She told him, stroking his shoulders, while he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well ...! Dr. Douglas threw smiling at this beautiful family portrait. I wouldn't break the magic, but ... it's late ... and my wife has to wait an hour for me to go to theater ... So here are my instructions: Sue, I wish that we will keep you tonight . "She was protested when he stopped by raising his hand. "No need to talk ... You are in perfect health, except that little lack of vitamins, but you will agree with me that a good night rest not hurt you. We will take you to a room ... So, yes, we are not the Ritz, but you'll be able to relax without hassle ." He cast a discreet glance at James, still snuggled against her .

"But, doctor ..." she began before Darry interrupted at his turn.

"He's right, darling, he said . Think it isn't only you who needs rest, but the baby too ..."

"But how do you ?"

"Don't worry! the doctor exclaimed. I'm sure Darrel will be able to manage ! Right ?" Darry nodded with a confident air.

"But,and tomorrow ? she worried then . It will be staurday,and you work,and James ."

"No Mommy ! James exclaimed with a cute smile . Daddy said taht tomorrow heisn't working ! We go to that park to play football...That's great,huh ?" Darry smiled at his son noticed to grateful look of Sue . She was visibly happy that he decided to spend time with the little boy .

"You'll be wise,James ? Dr Douglas asked,cleary in hurry to go home. The little boy nodded vigorously while Darry grabbed him and leaned him foreward . "Good night,Mommy !" he exclaimed giving her a loud kiss on the cheeck. Sue tickled his nose,then Darry put the little boy on his hip and sat on the edge of the table,he leaned over and kissed her softly . "I love you,darling,"he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stoked his neck softly . "Me too,"she whispered,holding back tears with difficulty . But her efforts not deceived Darry ."Hey...,he said wiping her cheecks with his thumb . No more tears now,um...It's wonderful...! "

Sue nodded. "Yes, I know ... I can't help myself ." Darry kissed her again, one last time, to see that Dr. Douglas was impatient.

"Rest well, he said gently, and don't worry about us ! We manage, eh, James !"

"Yes," the little boy exclaimed clinging to his father's arms as he passed the door. "See you tomorrow, Mommy, I love you!" Sue smiled and blew him a kiss before they disappear.

Darry was driving his truck through the streets of Tulsa that began to be illuminated. He felt dazed by the latest events. Who knew this morning when he was, like every day ,went to work that the day will end up with such a happy way. And that he had trembled when they heard that Dr. Douglas asked for Sue a blood test ! Now the image of her beautiful and sweet face both excited and delighted, never left his mind. Like her, he is fully forward to this new and already eager to tell his brothers and friends. Calm was quiet in the cab of the truck. The radio played softly and James was eerily quiet, looking thoughtfully through the illuminated signs and street lights along the road. Suddenly, the little boy turned to him and asked timidly :

"Daddy ? Mommy was sick because of the baby, so ..." Darry smiled and gave him a quick glance before replying : " If you ask me, buddy, Mommy would said it was rather due to the child . "

"Thanks to him ? Hmm . I don't understand ." James had crossed his arms and swinging his little legs along the seat, thinking about all this with a pensive pout .

"You'll understand when you'll be older,"Darry assured him staying focused on the road."Say me, are you hungry?" The little boy nodded vigorously. "Well ... But as Mommy couldn't do the shopping ..." his words made James rethink to his enormous stupidity of the afternoon at the supermarket, he grimaced embarrassed : "Come one...it's good, little man. I know where we're going to dinner ." He headed for the exit of the city.

"Look Daddy ! James exclaimed suddenly. This is the singer of Mommy ! "On the radio Bob Dylan sang _The time they are changin_. Darry turned the volume and James and him sang together until he parked the truck in a half-deserted parking . A neon sign flashing yellow on the letters _StEvie's Dinner &amp; Garage_. Darry dismounted and grabbed his son by the waist to him deposited on the ground. He slammed the truck door and joined James who was trying to push the door to the entire input strength of his little arms. When Darry easily pushed with one hand, the little boy rushed inside. Only two truck driver quietly dined at the bar while a little girl with blond braids wearing jeans and a long sleeve baseball tee-shirt was installed at one of the tables, notebooks and books spread out before her, she was chewing a pen dreamily when James ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Debbie! Darry launched cheerfully. Your parents are there ?"

"Yeah! She replied, trying to prevent James pilfer a few leaves. Mama must be in the kitchen, dad is in the process of repairing the sink leaking. Again !" She finished her sentence with a mischievous smile, rolling her brown eyes.

"Darry? a young blond woman exclaimed surprise, as she approached a glass of milk in hand. What are you doing here together ?" She put the glass on the table between books and pens of the young girl. She seemed surprised to find him there with James at this time of night.

"It's a long story ..."

"Hey, baby! You cut off the supply of water this time, I hope ..." a muffled voice could come to them from the kitchen.

"Oh no !" the young woman rushed into the kitchen kind of explosion and a strong splashing sound followed by angry voices shouting, "Holy shit !"

Darry and children had followed the young woman in the kitchen, now flooded. She was holding a towel to the man sitting on the soaked ground.

"Looks like you and do-it-yourself will always be two, huh, Steve!" Darry couldn't help launch, causing laughter of children. Steve stood up and pulled his shirt soaked to quickly donned a T-shirt that his wife handed him.

"You can laugh! I was about to find the leak of this damned machine! If someone didn't forget to turn off the water! " He threw a false glare to his wife. "How to say ... Thanks for everything, Evie ... "

"Oh, come on, don't complain, you won't need to take a shower tonight !" She said with a charming smile by giving him a towel.

"Hmm ... I have to take this as a proposal?" He asked, grabbing her waist.

"Hem ... ahem ..." Debbie cleared her throat hampered by the demonstrative attitude of her parents.

"What ...?" Steve asked.

"Oh ... nothing ... just a little quiet ," the young girl said, pointing a finger at James. Embarrassed Evie quickly pulled away from his reach, while Darry refrained from laughing. Steve might be now a responsible adult ,with Evie, they always looked like the couple of young teenagers who have eyes only for each other at the time when his brother did the same with a some Sandy.

"Hey, cowboy! Steve exclaimed, opening his arms to James hastened to jump in . I don't see you, kid ! And you, Miss, you don't have homework to finish ...?" The young girl sighed loudly before turning on her heel to the room. "Why are you here at this time, both of them, anyway?" James laughed.

"Aunt Evie said the same thing!"

"Ah ... yes, Steve smiled to his wife. Well, that's because Aunt Evie and I still think the same things..." He started to tickle the little boy squirming and laughing in his arms. Watch them made Darry rethink the day when Steve had come to him with a grave look displayed on his face . It was unusual to see him stand like this at home, because the nights Soda working DX, he spent his evenings usually with Evie. Steve then sitting, and after some hesitation, had taught him Evie had just discovered she was pregnant. Steve was very in love with her, but he was assumed doubts and didn't see father of a child at only eighteen . But he was afraid of losing her if he rejected this baby. Darry was touched that he come to him for advice, but he knew that Steve wouldn't turn his father. He then tried to advise him how his parents would have done . By dangled him the positive and negative points and comparing it with what he really wanted. He also shared with him his own experience like what,sometimes, certain responsibilities fall on us and we have to deal as best we can. He had confide him never, even in the most difficult moments, looked back his choice to watch over his brothers. He then opened Steve's eyes to what he had in fact already decided when Evie had taught her pregnancy. A few days later, he asked her to marry. They lived for a time with the father of Steve, but after the birth of Debbie,they moved into the apartment of Evie's aunt, above her roadside restaurant . Evie worked with her aunt, who eventually gave her the reins when she decided to retire and return to Michigan where she was from. The business wasn't very successful, but enough to keep them alive. Steve,him, had made his decision to reopen the garage of the late husband of the old lady. He was still working on the DX, initially, the time to equip the garage who opened in 1969. Then Steve was sent to Vietnam, where he had returned slightly injured. On his return, with Evie, they decided to change the sign of their trade by naming after their names who gave the StEvie dinner and garage. They were far from rich, of course, but enough,and Debbie who grew brought them the best joy in the world.

"Stop ! Stop ! Stop! Uncle Steve! James gasped, laughing while Steve tickled furiously maintaining the size upside down. I'm going to be sick! I will wet me !"

"Oh no ! Steve yelled stop immediately. Not that ! I have the entire fleet! Here, I give you him ..." he said, throw him in the arms of Evie, who caught laughing.

"I tricked you!" James exclaimed triumphantly from his small arms around the neck of the young woman.

"Yeah ... Yeah, you lose nothing by waiting,kid !Wait a minute, you'll see ..." Steve replied in a tone of mock threatening.

"So where is Sue? Do you leave her at home, or what ?" Evie asked in turn.

"Yeah ! Steve guessed. She will definitely ask you to go for a walk to calm the little monster ..."

"Well ... actually ..." Darry hesitated, knowing that Sue wanted to be present to announce the happy event to come. But James was ahead by stating in the most natural way. "No, Mommy stayed with the doctor ...". In the same spirit, the couple turned to the little boy who was focused on the necklace of pearls of the young woman, that he rolled between his fingers, imagining they could do wonderful ball once detached from the other of. He didn't payed attention to them while they were keen to understand the meaning of his sentence.

"How "with the doctor " ? Evie asked, immediately worried. "She isn't sick ?" Darry saw her pale of this idea, for Steve, he looked with a terribly anxious face. Without knowing it, the little boy seemed to have dropped a bomb on the mood.

"No, no ..., he said. Don't worry ..."

"Yes, Daddy ! James again exclaimed . Mommy threw up all over in the doctor's room ..." He turned his adorable mischievous face toward Evie now looking at him quizzically. "But that wasn't the fault of mommy ,he tried to explain to her seriously. This is because of the baby, or uh ... thanks to him ... It's that...eh,Daddy ?" Darry had closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. This child was so unpredictable, it was better not to give him a secret! He sighed, watching his son who looked so proud of his explanation, and prevented from challenging smile.

"Oh ... my ... God," Evie placed her free hand over her mouth, her eyes already shining with emotion .

" No ! It's true ? Steve jumped. Darry ran his hand through his hair and couldn't hold back any longer his smile when he said:" It's true ..." Evie left out a great shout of joy rushing towards him to kiss him, "It is wonderful ! she said. Oh, I'm so happy for both of you !"

"Superman has struck again! Steve said tapping Darry on the shoulder. Congratulations, man !" He shook his hand warmly. "Hey, you're not going to have tears in eyes, now ..." Darry felt an emotion he couldn't explain seize him. Maybe that was to announce the news to their friends made it more real and he suddenly thought back to the moved happiness of Sue. He quickly wiped his eyes almost wet with his thumb and shook his head, hoping to recover. Evie looked at him with a happy smile and Steve shook his shoulder. "It's great, Dar ," he said sincerely.

"I explained well ... eh, Daddy ?"

"Yeah, buddy ! Darry responded by gently pinching his cheek. But ... remind me never to tell you a secret ..." Steve laughed when the little boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Who else knows "? Evie asked, moving James on her hip.

"The new dates just two hours! Darry said. Although we have a faster runner than lightning ..." He gave a knowing look to James "You're the first ! ... But please , say nothing. Sue comes home tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure she wants to break the new by herself ."

"What new ?" Steve asked, taking a surprised look and blinking of the eye showing that he had received the message.

"Okay," Evie smiled gently squeezing his arm.

"Hey! James said, smiling. If I'm faster than lightning, I'm Superman, too, so ..." A burst of laughter followed when a voice came from behind the door opening.

"Hey, I'm all alone here or what? Customers expect to pay the bill !" Debbie looked at them like they all went crazy.

"I come, baby !" Evie launched in catching her breath.

"But ... what is going on here ?"

"Nothing, Miss, Steve responded. And your homework?"

"They are made ! And maybe I should work as a cashier at last ..." Steve rolled his eyes, this kid and her distributes promise to do him see all the colors in a few years !

"Daddy, I'm hungry ,James said of his small voice. We have to eat ..."

"That's right, buddy ," Darry could remember scratching his head.

"Go,come with me,my heart, Evie said. We'll not starve you ! Let's see what we can find you ..."

"And for Daddy ?"

"Of course, Evie smiled. For both ."

"So ! Debbie was getting impatient. Mama, customers will leave without paying !"

"First we will calm this grumpy ,she whispered to the little boy's ears before turning him to the side and take him into the room making different aircraft noise.

"Hey, Superman! Steve launched from the refrigerator. A small beer to celebrate ... there is no new ?"

"Yeah ! Darry answered. I wouldn't say no ." He pulls the beer bottle that Steve had thrown.

"At that "no news" Steve declared, raising his bottle and shock with one of Darry who drank a drink.

"So ... How do you feel ?" Steve asked, smiling. The small cheerful voice of James rang in the middle of the room discution with Evie and Debbie.

"We can't better ! Darry sighed happily. I thought ...maybe we have a barbecue,sunday . Sue must rest, so like that,she "won't require cooking and ... it will be an opportunity to bring us all ... "

"Who will be there ?" Steve asked, taking a last sip.

"Oh ... I don't know ... I have to go through Two Bits, and I know that Pony had an important appointment to work on Monday so,and ... Soda." Steve quickly moved near the sink to throw his empty bottle, pressed his hands on the titanium board.

"Steve, it's been over three years now ! Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget ?"

Steve shook his head bitterly lookong the darkness of the window in front of him.

"You are both stupid ," Darry sighed in defeat.

"Maybe ,Steve replied. It's like that."

"Daddy !" James ran through the door and threw himself into his father's legs. " You come eat with me ? Aunt Evie said there are chicken and chips ! Even pie for dessert ... Yum ! " He slipped his hand in his and tried to take him with him . Darry took one last sorry look to Steve before exclaiming :

"It's making my mouth water, buddy ! Here we go !"

"Darry ! Steve suddenly did. Uh ... We ... We will try to come to your barbecue ... if we released here ..." Darry shook his head understanding and was guided by the little boy.

The street was very quiet when Darry parked the truck in front of the screen. Only one could hear the barking of a distant dog of a home in the neighborhood. Some things don't change much, he thought, reminding another certain night in September where he had parked the truck in the same place and heard, he could have sworn, almost the same barking. He turned to James, who was lying on the seat beside him, his little body doesn't even covering it completely. He smiled softly when he saw that the little boy had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth, him who wanted so often look older than his age. Darry down and closed his front door very gently before turn of the old vehicle to carefully open the passenger. He seized as gently as possible the sleeping body of his son that he laid on his chest, supporting him with one arm and closed the door. He pushed open the screen door with his free hand and did his way quietly to the house . James was light as a feather compared to pony when he had brought him asleep inside, after returning from the hospital twelve years earlier. He progressed in the dark places and took the child in his room that was once one of his brothers. A multitude of toys littered the floor, so he had to be careful not to trip. He gently put James in his cozy little bed, turned on the bedside lamp and then got busy take his shoes and undid the clips of his overalls that he pulled out of him and his stripped sweater, taking care not to wake up him. The little urchin, exhausted, was almost asleep before finishing his second piece of pie. He had been relatively quiet all evening. Perhaps the sequence of events of the day had hampered his desire to get into trouble. But it should not count. Darry then searched pajamas in the drawer of his dresser and dug up a white printed with motifs of cars he slid him. He grabbed the stuffed dog loved by the little boy and nestled in his arms while he covered him with his blue duvet. He placed a tender kiss on his little sleepy head ,and gently left the room .

He could do this routine to put his son in bed with eyes closed,even if James didn't usually sleep before several stories. But he had too often failed this time lately and had almost forgotten how it could be rewarding.

Darry looked at his watch, almost eleven o'clock already. James would probably be up at dawn to ensure that he keep his promise to take him to play football in the park. He had to take the day with Mr. Berckley, that wouldn't be a problem, so make James have breakfast before the small tornado rushes out. Sue came home in the afternoon, he would go shopping before going to look for her . At least he was sure that James wouldn't repeat his attempt to climb the shelves ! Think about that day until finally complete, he decided to go to bed immediately, shower will wait tomorrow. He reached his room which was very different from the time when he occupied it as a single, Sue's imprint was everywhere, and he quickly changed into pajama pants and a T-shirt. Passing near the dresser, his dirty clothes in hand, he lingered in front of the photographs that sit in the middle of jewelry and others Sue's hair barrettes. Their wedding photo, where she was so beautiful and magical in her long white linen robe and lace and white rose wreath in her hair, and him in an elegant suit he had rented, others of both in clothes of every day with each other, the number pictures of James as a tiny baby with two of them, or make faces in the arms of one of his brothers, Pony in his uniform of graduating from high school, some of him with Soda and Pony, one of the three with their parents... . Darry swept his gaze on the frames thinking with a smile that would soon be added to those of the baby. Then he lingered on a framework which over time was found behind the others. He dropped left his piles of clothes and took it . Photography, slightly yellowed, represented their gang in full force, it certainly goes back a few months before the death of his parents and was taken by his mother. Darry looked at each face one by one and lingered on his. He was then taken to be the same thought he had made in front of the mirror in the hospital bathroom. In the image apparead a reckless and proud nineteen boy who wanted to become a football star at the university, who felt able to charm anyone cheerleader Soc, who didn't think the least responsibilities . And today, for the world, he wouldn't trade his place beside Sue, James and the unborn baby. His father used to say that life sometimes make us borrow surprising paths, the paths on which we never imagined that we would one day, but she knows that they are the path we must borrowed . Darry shook his head slightly as if to show his father that he was right. Then he looked at the six other boys with him in the photo. He thought back to Steve, who at that time would certainly didn't imagined married to his childhood sweetheart and father of a young girl with a strong character! And Pony, Soda and Two Bits, would they have imagined with this life that was theirs today? And Johnny? And Dallas? Which way would they have chosen to follow, if their lives had been stolen so young ?

Darry was lost in his thought when the door to his room opened slowly, revealing James holding his stuffed dog by the ear and an old bear under his arm. The little boy, his very messy hair, looking thoughtfully at him without a word when he finally noticed him.

"James,Darry said laying the framework, it's late, buddy! Why did you get up ?"

"I had to pee ..." the little boy explained .

"Oh ... Well,do you want me to put you to bed ?" Darry opened the door to let him pass, but James didn't move.

"You ... What is the matter, little man?"

"Um ... I ... I wanted to ask you something ..."

"What ?"

"Um ... I ... I wanted to know if you are sad that Mommy isn't with you for the night ". Darry smiled at the initiative of his son. Of course, being in his room without Sue gave him a slight pinch. The only time they had been separated since their marriage was during the few days she spent in the maternity ward after the birth of James.

"Well , Darry ran his hand through his hair. Yes, it's true that I'll miss Mommy tonight, he smiled at the child, so calm and serious in front of him and looked up. Would want you sleep with me ?" he asked casually.

"No, no ... but ... uh ... I brought this for you ..." And he handed him the old teddy bear.

"Oh...Oh...I see! Thanks, buddy , he said, tapping gently on his shoulder. I'm sure to have a good night with uh ..."

"Cliff ," James ended.

"With Cliff ! Darry said. Well, then, you don't want me to take you to bed ? No ... You are old enough to go alone, right?" James nodded with a confident air. "Well , Darry kissed him on the head. So good night, buddy!" He sat down and turned his back to not show his smile and walked to his bed, the plush in hand. Of course, James wanted to sleep with him, the plush that had brought him was a pretext ! The little boy always wanted to act as if he was older than his age, when he was dying to jump into the bed of his parents and snuggle comfortably. And in his child's mind, he certainly intended, not to "lose face" that the request comes from Darry.

"Ah ! Darry was still communicating with the bear. We will have sweet dreams, eh, Cliff ?" He threw the teddy bear on the bed and sat down to take off his socks, he looked up to see that James was still standing there waiting.

"Hey ... you're still here ?" he asked, teasing. The little boy looked at him with his big blue eyes tired, a little pout on his face.

"Come on ! Darry then launched by opening up arms. Come here, buddy !" James's adorable face broke into a big smile when he rushed to him. Darry caught him at arms length and swung him into the bed, his little head down in the pillow to the sweet smell of Sue.

"Ah ... I'm glad you are agree to sleep with me, buddy! Darry exclaimed up the white soft duvet off his shoulders and placing a hand on each side of his son. You know what for ? " James shook his head and pulled his stuffed dog from under the blanket. "Because ..., Darry grabbed the wrinkled old teddy bear. Cliff is very nice, but ... he lacks a bit of conversation...and more...he snores..." The little boy laughed when Darry pretended to imitate the old teddy bear's snoring .

"Daddy ?" he asked, suddenly regaining his composure.

"Yeah ?"

"Um...When you said that we will play football in the park tomorrow... ."

"Yeah ."

"It was for real ? Uh ... you ... you aren't going to work ? Promise ? "

"Sure, buddy,"Darry replied, confused that the little boy could doubt his word, he felt pierced through his pleading eyes placed on him. " Sworn ... I promise !" James gave him a reassuring smile. "My poor little man, Darry sighed tenderly stroking his head . I didn't spend much time with you lately, huh ?" James didn't respond, but his lips twisted into a grimace and he nodded slowly ." Well ... I'll catch me ..." He put his finger on the soft cheek of his son and added : "I promise ".

"I love you, Daddy ," the little boy said in an adorable smile, his voice wandering in sleep.

"Me too, I love you, buddy. Really really really hard !" Darry said moved leaning and kissing him on the cheek."Well , he said, pushing the old teddy bear in his arms. Try to prevent snoring Cliff while I go to close the door ."

Then he went along the corridor, Darry smiled at the small voice of his son seek out to the old teddy bear.

"Don't worry, Cliff. Daddy snores louder than you ..." Darry went to the living room to close the door. He remembered that he had always used to leave it open for that one of the guys of the gang can come find refuge in the house, but since last Christmas, when him and Sue find James in the early morning outdoor in search of Santa Clause's footprints, the door was closed during the night.

The room was very quiet when he returned. He pushed the switch to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness and slipped under the blanket, taking care not to arouse James. He looked at the child who had fallen asleep on his back, an arm around each of the two teddy bears. He couldn't explain the love and pride he felt every time he laid eyes on the little mischievous boy. He was one of the finest achievements of his life. He felt terribly lucky to have had him with this beautiful and wonderful wife, his fairy, the love of his life. And happiness would soon again be filled by the birth of this baby who going on in their lives as a second miracle. Darry again looked at the picture of the band. Who could know that this kids who have been called Greasers would be where they are today? Nearly thirteen years after this photo was taken, capturing their youth in the picture, they have come a long way ! Some roads were bumpy and yet be certainly. But some battles were worth, he was well placed to know, because without all he had had crossed,without the trials and responsibilities placed in his path, he may not wouldn't be here today. He would always be like that young guy who dreamed of a golden life, but tasteless.

James sighed blissfully and tipped his little head warm bearing against his chest. Darry gently put an arm around the little boy snuggled against him. He smiled when he saw him so peaceful and also slowly drag in a deep sleep... .


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Outsiders.

**A VERY ORIGINAL .**

The old black Ford Mustang was traveling at full speed on the deserted road. Farms, crop fields golden, livestock grazing peacefully marched out of sight, but too quickly for to distinguish them. The sky on the horizon began to adopt the blazings colors of dawn that mingled with the earth. Ponyboy would never get tired of this show, it would make him still feel that same sense of calm soothing. The wind rushing by the two open windows and swept his hair and whipped his face as he spun alone on the unknown road. The radio was playing an old tube from 60's _You Really Got A Hold On Me_ by Smockey Robinson and The Miracles . He felt himself master of the world behind the wheel of this car. He remembered the words of Johnny: "A Mustang ... This is the great class ..." and smiled at that thought. Johnny would surely have been very impressed. He imagined the trips they would could do together, and all the girls they could pick up. Dallas would have been jealous, and his mustang was much classier than Buck's old T-Bird . As he missed them !

He remembered the day of his eighteen when Darry had led him in the wasteland outside the city. He wondered what they could wait for two hours when the black Ford Mustang was parked a few yards away. He looked anxiously Darry already imagining a half dozen Socs get out of and seek out confrontation, even if the conflict between Socs and Greasers had largely subsided in recent years. But Darry had surprised remaining calmly backed his truck, struggling to hold back his smile. The driver had then opened the door and Soda was appeared. "What does that mean ...? he asked, not daring to believe he thought he knew the answer already. Soda was casually introduced him the keys and with a smile from ear to ear was exclaimed .

"Happy birthday, little brother !" Pony had looked Soda and Darry, and asked incredulously,

"No ? It's ... It's true ? "

"Yes,little buddy ! Darry replied, smiling,his eyes bright with emotion. Of course it's true ! You totally deserved!"

"But ... I ... How ... How did you ?"

"Don't ask questions !" Soda was launched in looking up the sky." You don't want to try it?"

"Well ... uh ... uh ..." he stammered still reeling from the surprise.

"It isn't stolen, you know ! Soda was added. The papers are in the glove box. Mr Ponyboy Michael Curtis ! But ... If you don't want it ... I'm sure I would make a killing at the wheel of this beauty . "

"Soda !" Darry had falsely reprimanded and turned to Ponyboy "Something is wrong, Pony ?"

"Huh ?" He had said before recovering quickly. "No, everything's fine ... It's just ... You are great, guys ... You ... You're awesome ... "

Darry had smiled, shaking his head, happy that their surprise did to their little brother the desired effect. He was so proud that he got his degree major of his promotion, and he had already decided to continue his studies at the University of Oklahoma. Of course, he would have preferred he enters in a more prestigious school ,but Pony was wisely said "No matter that this isn't Harvard or Oxford! The important thing isn't the place, but the studies that we follows and we will put into it ." Darry was then thought that the reaction of Pony was as their parents,who have always knew to common sense never deny their modest circumstances,would have thought and it made him even more proud of him.

"You exaggerate ! We aren't that much ..." Soda had laughed.

"No ... I'm not exaggerating . Thank you . You are great ." Darry had noticed the tremor in the voice of his little brother and exclaimed: "So we try this beauty ... I'll show you that I'm not too old to " make a killing ". "

"With me aboard, no chance !" Soda replied.

"Don't be so sure,little buddy !" Darry was mocked in the playful push. "So, Man of the day ! We don't expect more than you ." Pony hadn't moved and his eyes seemed distant, almost in tears "Pon ?" Realizing that his younger brother was overwhelmed with emotion, Darry sighed with a smile. "Go , come here, buddy," he said advancing,pulling him in his arms,and grabbing the sleeve of shirt the shirt of Soda who joined the hug.

"I love you guys ", Pony had blown, his muffled voice against Darry's shoulder.

"We too Pon ",Darry responded by tightening harder. "And we're really proud of you."

They remained so until Soda had exclaimed : "We are ridiculous here, guys ? Beauty asks only for a ride !"

"Beauty ?" Pony asked looking at him.

"Yeah !" He had separated from the group and caressed the hood of the Mustang. " This is the name of this beauty : Beauty."

"Ok ! We take a ride !" Pony was then exclaimed, rushing to the car, feeling Darry's strong hand ruffle his hair.

"Finally ! We get down to business !" Soda was launched by moving the back seat while Darry took the passenger seat. "You'll see Pony, she isn't very young but she has under the hood !"

Pony had started the engine and launched his car on a deserted road. The three brothers had spent the day in the lead in turn. Darry had proved to his younger brothers he was still able "to make a killing" with the girls, even if the competition was fierce with Soda. As for Pony, then they were back to Tulsa and had stopped at the DX station to refuel gasoline, they met a group of girls who would once have been Socs, and this time, it wasn't Soda who was at the center of their intentions. One, particularly, had told him: "Maybe you could take me for a walk one day, Ponyboy ." She was the beauty with long curly hair in his class, captain of the Will Rogers's Pom-Pom Girls , beautiful and inaccessible, the kind of girl that Pony would never hoped out one day.

"You see, Soda told him on the way back . With Beauty you'll triple your number of girls ."

"Stop, Soda . You see well that you embarrasses him ." Darry had thought fit to intervene.

"Oh ! ... All right, Dar. He is no longer a kid . He's eighteen years old ! He is a man now ."

"He will always be a bit of a kid, for me," Darry replied, surprising himself of this very parental sentence. "And you, too ."

The birthday dinner had occurred in _StevEvie's Dinner and Garage_, closed for the occasion. Pony had received from Two Bits a pair of sunglasses, "indispensable to show off at the wheel of his new car" in his own words, and some money from Steve. He was happy to see him in such good shape just weeks after his return from Vietnam, even though his face was still marked, and he was still limping slightly as a result of his leg injury. Evie,her, beamed and had prepared a beautiful birthday cake topped with chocolate frosting and illuminated eighteen candles that Pony had blown once. He then saw Debbie, who was an almost three's lovely blonde doll , waddling toward him in her jagged pink dress, and handed him a small package wrapped nicely.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Pony !"she exclamed with her little voice. Pony had catched up her and had picked up on his lap and grabbed the small package that contained a box in a case which was filed in a silver pocket watch,he opened it to discover inside the inscription engraved with a golden writing _S__tay Gold_.

" Wow ",he did just said watching the smile of each .

"Everyone has put in his pocket !" Two Bits had said cheerfully. " Even "Minie Mouse" !",he added, rubbing the small head of Debbie.

"It's ... it's too much ." Pony had managed to blow, already feeling the tears sting his eyes.

"Hey, there it is ! He did it again ! As with the car !" Soda had exclaimed, smiling. Standing near Steve who held her by the waist Evie was, the first, realized that Pony was about to let emotion win him. She smiled and said softly: "Debbie, gives a hug to Uncle Pony,honey ."

The little girl didn't need coaxing and was nestled against Pony who carried up her to his neck and she wrapped her chubby little arms before giving him a sticky kiss on the cheek . Evie had exchanged with Darry and Soda a knowing smile, and felt Steve give her a little tighter on the hip. With her subtlety, she realized that the little Debbie, giving him a hug, absorb like a sponge all the emotion that Pony could feel at this moment.

"And if we tasted this delicious cake ! Two Bits had suddenly exclaimed. And then ... I'll take you celebrate your eighteen years old at Buck ... and maybe find a few ... Uh ... Anyway ... you understand me !" Two Bits was the only one not to work the next day, of course, he was the one who had planned for another way to Pony "celebrate" his birthday. Darry wanted to protest, but now Pony was eighteen years old, and even if he still feel responsible for him, he no longer felt the fear that his little brother is take away from him . The social services's spectrum regarding his ability to be a good tutor was far behind .

It was a days remaining longtime in the memory. Of course, he had missed his parents, Johnny and Dallas terribly, but he could feel their benevolent presence was near him, and was surrounded by all those who loved him. He had grown wings and felt capable of achieving anything. But life and things change, and that feeling seemed so far away now... .

The song came to end and Ponyboy cut the radio. The countryside around was very isolated and, in a sense, reminded him a little to Windrixville and around the church of Jay Mountain. He stopped at an intersection where a wooden panel indicated WELCOM ... the rest of the entry was deleted.

"Great ! he said. The only thing missing is that I lost me ." He scanned the horizon of the gaze, but saw nothing but wheat fields or wastelands. "Really awesome !"he exclaimed to himself, then took the card in the glove box. " I shouldn't be far ..." he turned the key and started the Ford Mustang . Quarter turn to follow a small road towards the West, Pony remembered the words of Dallas when he came to retrieve him and Johnny at Windrixville: "What they do for entertainment in this godforsaken hole ? They play checkers ? ". He smiled at the thought. Dallas certainly find him crazy to come to this place lost in the middle of nowhere. But then again it wasn't as if it was his own choice .

What looked like a small farm appeared to him after a turn. The place, entire barracks comparable kinds of wooden barns and a small house in the rundown appearance, appeared deserted but he decided to try his luck and borrowed the path leading to it. He parked outside the house and slammed the door before hailing random.

" Hey Oh! There is someone ?" Without a response, he decided to explore the place in case, and was guided to a small field a few meters away from where came the sound of engine seemingly impossible to start, and saw an old tractor on which was perched a slender figure that he couldn't distinguish well in the light of the rising sun.

"That's not true ! a female voice exclaimed angrily. And like that, you'll start, crap !" Pony stood silently amused to observe the young woman off her tractor and give a big kick to the engine. Suddenly, as if sensing his presence behind her, she turned and put her hand in front visor ask dryly. "What are you doing here? This isn't a place for tourists here ! "

Baffled, Pony cleared his throat before answering, "Uh ... Yes ... I'm sorry ... I'm not a tourist, I got lost ... I'm looking Parcker Valley Road ."

"Oh ...," the young woman was confused, approaching him. She pulled a cloth from her pocket and wiped her hands full of grease. " I'm sorry, she said. I thought you were ... uh ... Whatever ...! So, you're lost, that's it ...?" Pony took the time to observe as she walked up to him and discovered that the slender figure he had noticed concealed a nice young woman in tan. Her long hair was tied into a scarf shawl over her head and she was just wearing a worn blue jeans and a loose shirt with blue tiles on a white tank top that hid her curves. She looked up at him her delicate face determined, her big brown eyes slightly from almond which showed a mixture of sweetness and pride. Her appearance was very simple, but strangely, Pony couldn't help but feel disturbed by the grace that she exuded.

"I'm afraid, he answered quickly looking away toward the road. I have to travel to Parcker Valley ."

"Go straight ! At about 3 miles, you reach a junction, turn right . This will take you into town ." She paused and stared quietly before asking, "You are Mr Curtis,isn't it...? "

"That's right. How do you know ?"

"At your pace, and this beautiful car ... It is clear that you aren't from around . At last, don't take it wrong ." Pony smiled softly at this point. The black pants and jacquard sweater he wore on a white shirt were so far from his personality, a little at a time, he might have look like a Soc.

"There is no harm, he assured smiling. And who do I have the honor ?"

"Oh ... Ann ... Ann Sunbeam Hill !" the young woman said, shaking his hand.

"Well, he said, thank you for your help ."

"At your service !" she exclaimed, looking him to recede . He was barely back the Ford Mustang, when he stopped and quickly released "Damn !"

"A problem ?" he heard behind him and whirled around, being face to face with the young woman who had followed him and noticed that she was smiling.

"Yeah ... I have a flat tire and no spare wheel ," he quickly replied.

"Oh yeah ... This is the problem with these beautiful cars, they don't stay the distance in the country," she sighed, falsely sorry, trying to hide her amusement. " The towns people were all the same" she thought .

"Thank you for this pertinent observation ."

"You're welcome !she smiled again. I'll take you into town ... Give me a minute to change me! I won't be long ."

She whirled around and ran to the house. Pony looked at his watch, twenty minutes before half past eight, the time that he had to be at Parcker Valley. He hated to think that he could be a late the first day. He sighed deeply and leaned back against the passenger door of the Ford Mustang, crossing his arms. Again, he swept the place of the gaze . "It's sinister ..." he thought before that was only the deserted countryside and fallow fields. "But what am I doing here ...?"

Ann's old pick-up followed the road by fitting one in two. The old car radio playing an old country song _Black Jack_ _David_ by Warren Smith. Pony clutched the dashboard for dealing with the turmoil of the road who made the short trip very uncomfortable.

"They never finished the road ! she explained, amused. We must believe that is not worth it ..."

"How it ...?"

"You will see after a few days spent here ! Welcome to Parcker Valley !" She announced through a green sign that written with white letters** Parcker Valley Indian Reservation**. The pick-up continued driving until a building red brick provides with large window façade framing a wooden double door above which was indicated _Parcker Valley Elementary and Middle School._ "Here ,thereyou are !" Ann exclaimed shutting off the engine.

Ponyboy took a deep breath. "Looks like, yes ."

"Overwhelmed ?"

"No ... It's not my first job, you know ," he said with a tight smile, seizing his bag and opened the door.

"Oh ... In any case, this is a chance for us to have you !" Pony looked at the young woman. She seemed to see him as a hero savior or something like that,what bothered him at the point.

" Don't exaggerate, he muttered closing the door. I'm doing my job .That's all ."

"I am not exaggerating,she smiled softly. No other teacher in Oklahoma City wouldn't come in this far ." She gave him an understood nod and started with a deafening noise of the old engine. Pony stood watching her disappear in a cloud of dust while thousand thoughts raced through his head. An excitation and bitterness mix. It wasn't the "savior" that the inhabitants of this remote corner waiting. When the headmaster of the popular school of Oklahoma City told him about this post, he first laughed, then argued to be sent elsewhere, but no other options were available to him.

"Mr Curtis, consider yourself lucky not to be punished more severely after what happened!" the big gray-haired man told him firmly.

What happened, Pony didn't believe that it was a mistake. Maybe he had lost his cool too quickly, maybe he hadn't sufficiently reflected as a teacher, but more driven by what he had seen and learned during his childhood. Yes, he was wrong in the eyes of the headmaster and other teachers, yes, certainly. If he had been a child, Darry would have passed him an unforgettable soap, that was certain . But,when he was surprised Morris Hawkins a student of last year beat a spirited boy of 9 th in front of the laughing eyes of his friends, his blood had had a beat. Like if he was thirteen again and was in the park where with Soda and Steve, they had found Johnny lying on the ground after being beaten by the Socs... .

He separated the high school football star of the bruised and trembling child, pulling him with force. Morris Hawkins had sprained wrist and although Pony was explained with the headmaster and the boy's parents about the reasons for his action, he couldn't fight against the fact that they are influential people who could ruin his career barely begun. He had to bow. Social differences always exist and through time, wars and eras, he had thought. He couldn't so soon found a job as good as the teacher of literature he has held since the school year. But no matter, it wasn't a mistake to have defended this poor kid. He was mad at the director, who had initially followed him by sanctioning Morris,to have so quickly turncoat in front of the boy's parents. But what could he do? Cowards will remain cowards !

Pony imagined being sent to a small town, why not ... Tulsa. But not Parcker Valley. Have to play the teacher in an elementary school made him feel down the ladder to large v speed. So how could he be this "savior"?

"Sir ...?" a small voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Sir ? Are you okay ?" Pony lowered his head to see a small brown girl laughing tanned face, her long hair tied by a strip on each side of her head. She pressed against herself a few books to look worn.

"You are the new teacher ? Is that ?" A little confused, Pony nodded, smiling.

"Yes," he replied. The little girl smiled back and grabbed his hand. "Come on, she said pulling him toward the school. I will show you the office of Mr Hopkins ." Pony was guided.

Mr. Hopkins was a man of sixty years old to almost white hair. His face cracked by the time sported a stubble and his sharp black eyes seemed to have seen the world. He was friendly and welcoming and led Pony to the class who was assigned.

"We have three classes in all, he explained following the hallway walls covered with drawings. Miss Raindrop handles 1st, 2st, 3st classes and kindergarten, I take care of 7th and 8th . Saw my old age, older students are easier to hold , "he laughed, stopping before a door. "And you have to take charge of the 4th, 5th and 6th classes ... You'll have my grand-son, Lyle ! You'll see this is an arrow ! Our children aren't very many of classes, don't worry. And ... we are fortunate to have three teachers for such a small town. The high school students take the bus to Lawton. Well ... I leave you to your students . Welcome, Mr Curtis !" Pony nodded and turned the doorknob.

The classroom wasn't very large and illuminated by two broad windows. Fifteen small tables were set in front of a blackboard. In a corner near the window was an old desk. The children sat and stared insistently. Since his arrival, he had heard words like "here" or "us" or "we don't are worth"... . These words that meant that we feel apart or different, as the Greasers could feel different the Socs when he was a kid. Time and experience had taught him that such difference was relative. And there was evidence as to Pony, it wasn't their Native American origin that made these children different, but that they were between the ages of nine and twelve. Teaching young children was very different than doing it for high school students. He didn't know if he would be able to exercise enough patience. And he didn't knew say why,he felt almost intimidated.

He cleared his throat before running: "Hello children, I am your new teacher, Mr Curtis !" The children greeted him shyly.

"You don't write your name, sir?" a little blond boy of about nine years old suddenly asked." That's what the others teachers do, they write their names in full ."

"Oh ... of course ... You're right ... Uh ..." Pony said confused.

"Lyle !" the little boy smiled satisfied. It was obviously the grand-son of Mr. Hopkins. The famous arrow.

" You're right, Lyle!"

Pony turned to the blackboard and said, "So ... I'm ..." by writing in chalk in large yellow letters "PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS ."

"From what tribe are you, sir?" Pony turned and saw the little girl he had met front of the school.

"What ?"

"From what tribe are you?" The little girl repeated innocently. Pony cocked his head quizzically, wondering where she was going. "Your name ... Ponyboy, it means" Pony Boy ", right? So I'd like to know from what tribe are you?" Pony had to gather all his effort not to laugh. Throughout his life he had heard about his name it was weird, ridiculous, original. His high school students in Oklahoma City called him "Mr Curtis". God knows he wouldn't perhaps had authority over them if his name had been for them a way to spoof. As to the girls with whom he was dated, from the first to the latest, they found this was a cute name, but preferred to call him Pony. Never had anyone thought he may have Native American origins ... until now. He smiled and approached the little girl.

" What's your name ?" he asked gently.

"Jill Crow," she replied with a smile that dug adorable dimples on her face.

"Well ! So Jill, you're right on one point. My first name could mean" Pony Boy" . Besides, I think, when I was born, I came so fast,that is what my father to think giving me this name ... But I have no Native American origin . "

"Why "Pony" ? Lyle asked . He would have had to call you" Horse "... it runs faster than a pony ."

"I was too small to be called Horse ." Pony replied, causing laughter of children.

"Your brothers and sisters also have name like that, sir?" A little girl with pigtails who seemed was eleven years old asked.

"I haven't a sister, but two big brothers ! And yes, one of my brothers called Sodapop! I was always sure that my father was so named him because of his personality bubbly ... and everybody called him Soda ... " The children laughed again and Pony surprised himself laughing heartily with them.

"Sir, your father was a bit like our ancestors, then. He named his children after something special in them ."

Pony smiled at the girl, and made a mental note her insight. "And you, young girl, what's your name ?"

"Tracey White Falls ."

"It is true Tracey. My father was a very original ..."

"And your other brother, Sir ?" a little boy asked .

"It was my mommy who gave him his name, the same as our father : Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr ."

"He's the only one with a normal name , Lyle noticed. Like me ... Lyle Hopkins, it's not terrible ."

"His name "not terrible" didn't prevent him from being the high school football star at a time ! This wouldn't please you, Lyle ?" The little boy nodded vigorously, smiling . "Anyway, the three of us, I agree with you all that my name is the most ... weird ! But it's pretty good to be a bit special, right ? " The children nodded in heart and Pony felt full satisfaction to make them feel that the difference was sometimes a good thing, even if they had surely heard the opposite from their birth.

"That's why they chose you " he suddenly heard. He looked up to see a boy sitting at the end of hall. His black hair fell into his neck and wicks disorders covered almost his dark eyes. He must have been nearly twelve years old, and therefore seemed the oldest children in the class.

"What do you say ?" he asked.

"I say that it's because you have been chosen ,your name was a task in school in the city . So for us it doesn't matter if it looks stupid ."

Pony sighed deeply and crossed arms a few steps toward the young boy. He stood in front of him and held his obstinate look. "Things are sometimes far from what they seem, he said quietly. Believe me,..." He glanced at the boy's book tagged Danny Wiseman . "... Danny ..."

He turned to all children and raised his voice to be heard by all. "So,kids ! I think you are mature enough to understand that my presence in the school has nothing to do with the fact that we are into an Indian reserve . It isn't because someone think you're worth less than any other students ! And I don't want to hear things like that ... understand ? "

The children nodded in unison. "Danny ...?" The boy gave a slight nod. "Well ... Now we will start by reading ! The 5th and 6th, read a chapter of what you want and you'll do me a written summary. For the 4th, we will do a reading tracking,so I see your level ... Someone give me a book? " Jill stood up and handed him his reading book, smiling. "Thank you Jill ... you will follow with Lyle ." Pony said, gently grabbing.

"You had to use it a lot, Jill ," he remarked upon seeing the cover very worn and almost torn pages .

"Oh no, sir, the little girl replied softly. It was given to me for the start school. This is Joey who was before me... last year ."

The chubby boy up quickly head: "I have done nothing, sir, it was always like this ."

"It's true, sir, Tracey adds. They don't give us new book every year. When a student goes to the upper class, that's another younger who has his book ."

"It's like that in all the schools, I think, Pony smiled. But these books seem to have a century ." The young girl shrugged and began to read in silence. Pony decided he would receive two words to Mr Hopkins and opened the book carefully before summon Lyle start reading . The cheerful voice of the little boy rose in the silent class .

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Curtis! Mr Hopkins said as they were leaving school at the end of the day. Maybe we don't have the latest manuals dated, but our students receive good results ."

"I read this book when I was ten !" Pony marveled, pointing to the old manual of Jill.

"And it rather not bad succeed in you !"continued the headmaster smiling . "Understand me, we're lucky to have a school, then the texbooks are a secondary problem . " Pony shook his head in disbelief.

"I've lectured the children, do I have to tell you too ? This school is no different from others . "

"I'm glad you think that ,the headmaster said enthusiastically. You know ... I do what I can with the resources I have ." Pony smiled at the brave man.

"I will see what I can do ," he decided favorably.

"It's nice from you ... But don't expect a miracle ."

"We'll see ..."

"Mr Curtis ! Mr Curtis !" Pony heard small rapids steps and even turned to Jill and Lyle run to him.

"What happen, children ?" he asked, crouching in front of them.

"It's down near your desk, Sir," Jill said, out of her pocket the watch offered by the gang for his eighteen years old. "Thanks, he smiled taking it. I really care a lot . "

"She is very pretty ! Jill said,bright eyes, while Lyle pulled her forward by the sleeve of her jacket.

"We gotta go ! he threw, putting himself running . See you tomorrow, Sir ! See you evening, Grandpa ! "

Mr Hopkins watched them laughing. "I'd tell you, it is an arrow, that kid ..." Mr Hopkins said proudly. Pony nodded smirking .

"Where they go like that ?"

"As each day for several weeks, to build their hut ! These two ... they are like the fingers of the hands ." The old man followed the children until they look missing. "By the way ... Do you know where to stay ?"

"Yes, no problem! But I'd like to get my car ! I'll need a spare wheel ." Pony sighed. After that day, he had one wish, find his housing and go to bed.

"A spare wheel ," Mr Hopkins repeated before steps . "Danny Wiseman !" He threw the young boy who had passed quickly walking ,the head down. "Boy, you could drive Mr Curtis to the garage of your father ?"

"Yeah ." The young boy seemed reluctant to Ponyboy. He opened on Mr Hopkins large timid eyes when he asked his question.

"Well ! Mr Hopkins smiled patting his shoulder. Then I leave you . Have a good evening, Mr Curtis ." Pony nodded and looked away from the old man at the wheel of his car.

"Well, he did for Danny, shall we go ?" The young boy gave him an icy stare and passed .

"Softly, softly ..." Pony said out of breath a few minutes later, trying somehow to follow the boy, arms loaded with his satchel, books and school records of each of his students. "You can slow down, please ..."

"You weren't forced to follow me , threw the young boy. And I have nothing to do if you are not used to run ."

Pony detain his smile. Him,not used to run ! But maybe he was a little lost the habit after all. He joined Danny, noticing that he was all the same stopped to wait him .

"We are still far away?"

"No . This is here ." the boy replied briefly by making a nod toward what appeared to be a heap of sheet metal and scrap.

"It's your dad's garage ?"

"This is not my father ! Danny shouted bitterly. He was just the husband of mommy ."

"Hello ! a very young brunette apparently pregnant of several months hailed out of a small house at the corner of the garage. Can I help you ,sir?"

" Hello,Madam ! Pony politely said, stepping forward. I wanted see your husband ..."

"You are the new teacher ! Ann told me about you! My husband is not here, he's gone to Lawton He won't come back before tonight ."

"Oh ..." Pony was annoyed.

"But don't worry...! the young woman continued, putting a hand on her stomach. Ann told him about your flat tire. He left her what you need. I think she had to take all at her home ... You are surely missed ... She told me she would pass by the school to warn you ! " Pony nodded. Internally amazed at the initiative of the young woman. "Thank you, Mrs Wiseman ..."

"No, cut the young woman. Mrs. Wells ! ... Dinah ..."

"Well, thank you for your kindness."

"Danny can show you the way ... by up to Ann, I mean ..." she suggested softly.

"No, it's useless ."

"Believe me, night will fall fast, you won't find the path alone ." she insisted with a smile ... .

"So, this day .?" Ann asked after seeing him come loaded as a donkey,by the "short way off" through fields that Danny had voluntarily borrowed.

"Very informative ...!" Pony replied, trying to hide that he was running out of breath.

"Really ?" Ann approached him to unload the stack of book he was carrying.

"Phew ... thank you, he whispered. And thank you for your initiative . I admit that I wouldn't knowing where to go for the car ."

"It's normal," she smiled gently bowed her head slightly embarrassed "It's in front of my house that your tire burst ... I owe you that much ."

"I'm going to start right away ?" Pony said, throwing his things in the passenger seat of the Ford Mustang.

"Well ... Danny, do you want to come take a few biscuits, honey ?" For the first time since the beginning of the day, Pony detected a smile on the young boy's face when he followed her.

"Great job!" She hissed a few minutes later from the porch. Pony up and gathered the material that he handed at the back of old the pick-up. "I assumed you knew changing a wheel, but I wasn't sure !"

"Oh, you know , he said nonchalantly, entering her game . I have a brother who is passionate about mechanics ... It'll be a shame not to know how to change a wheel ." Ann smiled and went few porch steps by pressing the hands into the her jeans's pockets .

"You're at the Stars Motel , isn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't find anything other to stay ."

"That's fine, she assured . You'll see. And the owners are very goods people ... It isn't far from the garage, maybe Danny ..." She turned to the young boy sitting on the steps taken to engulf the cookies she had given him, with gusto.

" No !" he said firmly, racing down the stairs. " I have to go ."

"Mr Curtis could drop you ."

"No! I prefer to walk back !" he exclaimed, taking the road running.

"Daniel ..." Ann tried to stop him, to no avail.

"Leave him, Pony said quietly. He should have enough to be my guide ... I would do the same thing at his age ."

"Yeah, me too ..." she admitted with a smile.

"You seem to know him well ," Pony noted, recalling that he had noticed the very different attitude of the boy with her.

"He is the son of my best friend," she replied, continuing to follow the boy, already far look.

"Ah yes ... Dinah, she seems very friendly .But ... she really looked very young ..I mean, uh ... she had to marry very young ." he paused, noticing the dark cloud that had covered the young woman's bright eyes .

"I said something I didn't need ?" he asked confused.

"No , Ann replied quickly. You couldn't know ... Danny's mom died when he was seven. Her name was Marian Birdie . She had a frail health and ..." Ann looked down and her shoulders twitched, but she pulled herself together and took a breath. "She was an extraordinary person ... the kind of friend that you only get once in a lifetime ... I miss her so much ... even today ..." Her velvet gaze was distant worn to her memories.

Pony nodded slowly and gave a sympathetic grimace. As he understood what she was saying ! Johnny was the best friend he had ever had, the one who knew how to listen and understand him, and sometimes make him listen to reason. He told him, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." And Pony hadn't really understood what that meant until he read the letter into Johnny told him: "Don't change". He had applied to follow this advice, whatever life had placed in his would have immediately seen the good side of this post at the School of Parker Valley. Pony often took to think about what would be Johnny's life now . He would be a grown man, he would certainly have a job, he would have his own family, he would forever escape from this horrible house where he lived with his parents who didn't like him. Johnny would surely have been a good father, as a good father as are Darry or Steve. Conversations they have as children, and those they would have as adult missing him. So yes, he understood very well how Ann could feel.

"I'm sorry, he said sincerely. Believe me ... I ... I know how you feel ". And unconsciously, he gently pressed her arm. Her face was turned towards the road, but he could found the sadness that had loan her. He was surprised to observe every detail,every features,to the little mole that her long black hair flying in the wind unveiled at the base of her left ear.

"Mr Curtis ?" she asked in a clear voice. Pony jumped slightly before realizing he was staring at her .

"Uh...Um ... Yes ...Um ..." He scratched his neck awkwardly embarrassed, seeking another topic of conversation. "Does he start ?" he asked, pointing to the tractor seemed not to have moved since the morning.

Ann smiled, understanding the meaning of his maneuver.

"No, she said, silently inviting to walk around with her. Still no ."

"So, the kick wasn't enough ?"

"The kick ? Oh, she said, lowering her eyes and blushing slightly. It seems like no ..."

"Why do you want to clear this field, anyway ?" Pony asked, looking around the poor fallow. "I mean ... uh ... It doesn't seem to have been exploited for a long time ."

"Do you know anything about have a farm ?"

"Um ... No ..., he laughed frankly. Not at all !"

"I would have bet !" She said with a mischievous smile. "Seriously ... This is because I see a great project ." Pony gave her a long quizzical look that made her laugh

"Really ?" he said in a sarcastic tone nicely.

"Yes, really ... You see, the meal dish out to children at the school canteen aren't balanced at all. Mr. Hopkins does what he can, but a supplier of fresh produce worthy this name would be expensive for a small school like ours, and the city can't afford ... So I want to grow vegetables here what we lack... Do a large garden in short and perhaps plant some fruit trees. Okay, it will take time, but ... you have to start somewhere, no...? And maybe I could do also benefit from of large families, if it works well. I'm not talking about a small garden, but a garden that would extend over the whole surface a little more than one hectare ...I will install a small greenhouse and a small orchard..." She paused and blushed. "Oh ... I get carried away, no ?"

"No ! Pony answered quickly, almost hypnotized by the glow he detected in her eyes. I think it's a great project !"

"Thank you," she whispered gently through the locks that the wind had twirls ,behind her right ear and smiled softly. God he loved her smile !

"I'm sincere ! He said softly. If I can help you ."

"You don't have enough to do on your side with books,Ponyboy?" she laughed at his puzzled look.

"I met Jill and Lyle, she explained catching her breath. They were very excited to tell me the name of their new teacher !"

"Yes , he said confidently. I must say that the contact is pretty well with children ... through this ...". A silence fell between them for a minute while they exchanged the same smile. A minute that Pony wouldn't want to see end. He didn't know how to explain how he was moved when he laid eyes on her, when he felt the natural purity that emanated from her. He wanted to kiss her here and no, but probably would it have ruined any hope of a possible great story between them. He didn't want to take the risk. It was then that, as coming to his aid, higher than the other broke the silence by beating their faces storm. "I gotta go, he declared, pushing his hands into his pockets and curving shoulders to ward off the power of the wind. I still have to find the hotel ."

Ann just nodded, grabbing her hair twirling.

"You know ! Pony launched by opening the driver's door of the Ford Mustang. My brother could very well fix this thing ."

"Your brother knows repair old tractors ?" Ann shouted through the thud gusts.

" And war planes !" Pony added with a smile.

That night, in the small motel room with decoration very sober, Ponyboy couldn't sleep. The quiet of the countryside night, the hoot of an owl in the distance, the darkness of this small room ... everything could remind him of the atmosphere of Jay Mountain's small church . But it wasn't what kept him from sleeping. Still ringing in his mind the laughter of children and paraded the golden landscape and strange atmosphere, both mysterious and quiet of this place which seemed to come from another world. And Ann ... The so natural beauty of this girl under soft look proud and determined, her clear laughter and her optimism haunted him . He smiled, thinking back to her name: Sunbeam. As this name was so well represented what emanated from her. His heart beat faster to simply rethink how he found her so magnificently beautiful, standing before him in her worn jeans and plaid shirt too large, twirling her long brown locks, and the luminous flame shining in her look when she exhibited her project. Two Bits tell him certainly as always: "You are far too romantic, man !" But it mattered little to him. He thought to understand what Darry, one day he asked for advice,said him have felt when he saw Sue for the first time . This sense of evidence have found the right person, the person you would like to have close to you throughout your life.

Pony decided to turn his small radio, just to achieve sleep. He turned the volume muted on Janis Joplin singing accapela _Mercedes Benz_. Pony listened absently the song putting an arm behind his head. He felt so different this morning. He was felt useful, perhaps more than he had ever felt before, and especially not by teaching this kids from the high school in Oklahoma City. He wanted to give all his knowledge to this young children, and continue to make them understand that whatever social or ethnic differences, we shape our lives by how we carry. They could provide the means to do great things in the future. It didn't seemed more to have tumble levels at the speed v, but have crossed a significant step. Ponyboy Curtis, the guy at a very original name felt really grown up ... .

**Good read ! And please,don't forget to give me your review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Outsiders.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in October, warmer than usual for early autumn. Soda loved this season. As a child it was the period of his birthday and Halloween preparations. Today, the fall was another special anniversary. That of the decision he had taken nearly seven years earlier and who had in many ways caused many changes in his life. Who had done the little careless mechanic he was then, the man he is today.

Hunched in a while on the old pickup's motor,down for the third time this month, he decided to take a break. How many times had he tried to convince his brother to replace the old truck with a newer vehicle ? Maybe hundreds. In vain,Darry remained inflexible considering his truck as the precious legacy give him by his father. Unless having to use too frequently Sue's Volkswagen Coccinelle to the body blooms eventually one day made him deciding to .

"Hey, Darry!" Soda threw to his brother hard enough for him to hear through the gusts of wind that made the leaves twirl around him. "You noticed it happening strange things here?"

Blinded by the contrast between the darkness under the hood and the bright sunlight,he brought his hand visor distinguishing the tall figure of Darry occupied near him raking dead leaves littering the ground of the driveway and the sidewalk in front the house . Arriving that day, Soda was asked why he decided to apply to this task especially today where the wind might have to fly an entire house. Then he understood. Darry wanted to enjoy his day off and avoid Sue having to do this work during the week. Soda smiled, remembering the emotional voice of his brother when he had called the previous week to announce that against all odds Sue was pregnant again. He knew Darry didn't hoped know that joy again and had gone to overprotect her during the next six months, and in spite of herself.

"What strange things?" Darry asked, leaning on the handle of his broom-rake and wiped with the sleeve back of his denim shirt drops of sweat beading on his forehead.

"Well I dunno,Soda said casually observing the corner of his eye the pile of leaves gathered near the pickup behind which escaped a chuckle. I feel we aren't alone here!"

"What are you talking? Darry asked, visibly annoyed to be interrupted in his meticulous raking. You found where does the trouble ? And where is James?"

Soda suppressed a smile. James had spent twenty minute with him pretending to repair his four-wheeled bike, imitating his every move with plastic tools, but the little boy had quickly tired and found much better to do, piles of dead leaves scattered here and there offering a wonderful playing field.

"For the breakdown, he said wiping his hands with a rag caught in his toolbox, I'll bet on the radiator. I've told you a thousand times, the engine of this machine will heat more dice you exceed five kilometers ... unless it the army of gnomes lurking here who have beat up this time. "

Darry frowned and shook his head and could not help smiling. "Serious, Soda,you plan to grow up someday?"

"No, Soda replied with a smile frank. I am at my maximum, I think!"

"Well, where's James?"

"Surely gnomes kidnapped him," Soda sighed as small camouflaged laughter became more audible.

"Really? Darry was starting to slowly rounded the mound. Okay, so they keep him ! But it's too bad, I had planned to let him eat cookies chocolates Sue prepared this morning . He will miss it! You eat well in his place, Soda? "

"Oh, I'm always up you know," Soda assured smile.

"That's good,because otherwise ... I give the food to the gnomes! Rhhh" Darry growled warmly leaning and grasping James by the waist, he lifted him at arm's lenght before fixing the head down on his shoulder causing loud laughter of the little boy whom dark messy hair and clothes were covered with dust and dead leaves.

"So! Gnomes have set you free, champion! Soda exclaimed while Darry filed the rascal in his arms. He pulled the hood of the truck and sat him there,smiling at the adorable mug dust clogged of his nephew.

"Yeah! James asserted vigorously shaking his head. The chief didn't want at first, but I told them that I would bring them cookies!"

"Oh yeah, the chief, huh? Soda was entering with pleasure in his game. And how was he?"

"Um,James began to think. He was green with large ears and big eyes! And, uh ... he had a white beard and a red cap!"

"Wow! Oh yeah, a mixture of grinch and Chief dwarfs in Snow White!" Soda concludes seriously crossing his arms. The little boy smirked, happy that his uncle seemed quite believe him .

"You bet ! Darry said by joining them. He is easy to blame,this gnome! I wonder who is the most childish between you two!" He tenderly stroked the messy mop of his son taking a saw damage. "Look at this, buddy! Mommy put you clothes this morning!"

The little boy looked down at his jeans and shirt sprinkled with earth. "She will be very angry, you think?" he asked with a worried frown, his big blue eyes mischievous forming an amusing contrast with the widespread dirt on his adorable little face.

"Well ... uh, Darry hesitated with a smile. You never know! But we won't take any chances, okay? Mom should go in late afternoon. Just time to finish here and direction bathroom. What do you say? "The little boy winced at the mention of the bath but nodded wisely.

"Good!" Darry said, tenderly putting his index on his son's pink cheek before getting back the broom-rake. "You don't dens here, understand. If I find you in a pile of leaves, I tell the dwarves resume you ! "

"No dwarves, Daddy ! Gnomes!" James replied in a cute smile on seeing him away. "And the cookies?"

"You don't lose the north!" Soda laughed, pretending to tickle the little boy.

"We'll see !" Darry smiled whereas he get back to work .

"I'm sure you shall have," Soda whispered to the little boy seeing his little face perplexed. "Go, come !" He caught him under the arms and gently placed on the ground.

"I can help you,uncle Soda?" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed enthusiastically aboard the motor of his small hands.

Soda reached out to help the little boy to stabilize his feet on truck's front bumper . "If you want, champion, "he replied, leaning back on the recalcitrant engine."I think your dad should decide to change truck some day . "

"Oh yes! A brand new truck! Red with big tires and a ladder on the side!"

Soda laughed in front of the exciting of the little boy which sparkling eyes followed his every move inside the engine. "I don't think he wants to retrain firefighter, you know!"

"No, but it would be nice to get on the roof! Don't you think?" Soda turned his head and smiled when meeting the laughing eyes of his nephew. James had almost two years old when he met him but both were immediately loved. For the little boy, his uncle Sodapop was the only adult he knew to believe all the silly stories he could invent, and Soda followed gladly in his games.

"True, he agreed. It would be great fun."

"And to make a tree house too! James adds yet. But Mommy didn't want to hear, especially after ..." He paused and looked down sheepishly.

"After your adventure at the supermarket? It's normal, you made her a very scared that day. And your daddy too."

"They told you?"

"Huh huh." Soda bent to enter a key in his toolbox. "You know, James, he said noting the painted annoyance on the kid's face .When I was your age I was also doing a lot of stupid things, and me too, I didn't like when my mom punished me. "

"Really ?" the little boy wondered, opening his eyes. You made so many stupid things as me? "

Soda pretended to think. "Hmm ... Maybe not as much," he said, ruffling the little kid's hair. "Though, I remember once with Steve ..."

He suddenly stopped. His memories with Steve. That was more than three years ago he wasn't allowed to think about it. Since the day their friendship become brittle had cracked for real . Darry had many times tried to push them to talk, but neither of them seemed to want to make the first move. Soda was aware that too much pride and bitterness, too many words dropped by anger now separated them. It seemed that their paths began to separate when Steve had suddenly became matures after his marriage and the birth of his daughter while he had long led a carefree existence, and Vietnam took charge of the rest. Yet he wished that their friendship is again as strong as it had once been. He felt almost ready to take the first step and found himself disappointed when Steve had declined the invitation to the barbecue given by Darry and Sue in honor of the happy event to come, knowing that he would be there .

"Uncle Soda? James's small voice withdrew his thoughts . Uncle Soda, are you sad?"

"No, Soda said realizing that his eyes had misted spite of him. No, I have...uh...dust in the eye." The expression on the little boy's face at that moment was striking resemblance with that of Darry when he understood that you lied to him. "Come on ! he then said with more enthusiasm. If we were trying to start this thing! Hop! Come down, champ!" James complied and followed him like a shadow up the cab of the old pickup where he looked him to settle behind the wheel.

"Daddy really like his truck, huh, uncle Soda ?"

"Yeah! I would say it is second of the things he loves most after your mommy and you!"

"No, the little boy said shaking his head while counting on his fingers. Two ... Three ... Third! After uncle Pony and you!" Soda smiled tenderly.

"Come on, he said. You're going to start it with me!" The little boy didn't need beeing asked and climbed somehow close to his uncle who sat him on his lap. Soda positioned his small fingers on the ignition key and put his hand on his . "Let's compt together, he said. One ... two ... three!" And he turned the key, the engine of the truck hiccuping once, then two and finally roars loudly.

"Yeah, it works!" James exclaimed, hopping on his uncle's lap. "Daddy! he exclaimed leaning outside. Daddy, it works!"

"Awesome! Darry was leaning against the open door. Thanks, buddy!"

"You're welcome, Soda nonchalantly replied, gently putting his hands on the shoulders of the little boy. He's my assistant who did all the work!"

"I was talking to James, little buddy," Darry clarified with a laugh. "Come on,little man! Now the bath! Before Mommy haul over the coals in both." He grabbed the little boy and placed him on his hip.

"If Mommy" haul over the coals"to us,no need to take a bath," James muttered softly.

"Good try !" Darry smiled before kissing the head of his precious rascal. "But you don't escape." Soda gave a knowing smile to the little boy who adopted a resigned grimace sigh loudly and grabbed an arm around his father's neck.

"Uncle Soda wants you to buy a new truck, Daddy!"

"I know, Darry answered with a exasperated look. But I don't have the money, so unless Uncle Soda make me gift a new one, I will keep the old pickup for a long time. Hey, it is part of the family! "he added for his brother who was watching him shaking his head.

"Your father is a sacred head mule,champion."

"That's what Mommy told him sometimes!" the little boy assured smiling provoking the laughter of his uncle.

"And then,Darry adds by ignoring him, James has to commit the tradition!"

"What tradition?" Soda asked, catching his breath. Darry glanced at his son who had just tilt the head on his shoulder and ended:

"The one that three Curtis respected before him! Going to his first date aboard the meteor!" he smiled tapping on the cover painting take the freshness by time.

"What date, Daddy ?"

"The one with your first fiancee," Soda explained amused in front the startled eyes of the little boy.

"Yuck!" he said, burying his face in the shirt collar of his dad .

"You're right! Darry smiled gently rubbing his back. You still have plenty of time to think."

"Yes, Soda teased, laughing. Still at least seven or eight years!"

"Let's just say ... still at least ten years!" Darry corrected while the little boy nodded strongly against his shoulder. Soda suppressed a smile. Having raised Pony and him and ensure with this phase of adolescence, especially for Pony, who was only thirteen at the disappearance of their parents, he was willing to bet that Darry wasn't eager to return that with his son, even if this time would come soon enough.

"Hey! he exclaimed, seizing his toolbox. Anyway, what tells you that James wouldn't want a cooler car, huh kiddo?" The little boy looked at his father of the corner of his eye and took an indecisive pout before approving smile.

"OK ! Darry resigned enhancing the kid on his hip. And as the one of whom for example?" Soda was to find an answer more outlandish when several honks from the road made him turn the head .

"Uncle Pony! James exclaimed while Darry put down him with on the ground in sight of the Ford Mustang who had just parked in the driveway. He exchanged a settled look with Soda, the answer was quite found!

"Uncle Pony! Uncle Pony!" the little boy was rushed to the car and used to open the driver's door even before Pony've had time to grab him.

"Hey! he exclaimed, opening his arms wide to the little boy who ran catched in . Hi, buddy!" He lifted him at arm's lenght and twirled by making a turn on himself. "Well, that's a great welcome, tell me!" James nodded with a cute little laugh.

"I'm glad to see you, uncle Pony!" the little boy declared by tying his little legs around his uncle's waist .

"Me too,little man," Pony smiled, rubbing his nose and saw his two brothers coming towards him. "It's a family reunion or what?"

"Say rather a meeting between guys! Soda answered by giving him a small hug. Hey, you dropped the clean teacher look ?" He had remarked that Pony had swapped his black trousers, plain clear shirts, argyle sweater and jackets against other jeans and a shirt with tile quiet simple .

"Oh, uh ... Yeah, Pony said by mechanically glancing toward his outfit . Let's just say I felt more in my element like that."

"So ? Darry asked hugging him in turn. This new position? How is it going?"

"Frankly, much better than I imagined!" Pony admitted laughing at the surprised look of his brothers. "Honestly. I didn't think it would also be great to teach young children."

"They are my age?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"No, Pony smiled at the little boy. They are a little bigger than you." He kissed him on the head before putting down him on the ground . "In fact, Dar, I wanted to tell you ... For what happened in Oklahoma City high school ... I mean ... my mutation ... uh ... I know ... finally ... I'm sorry I ... "

"It's okay, Pony, Darry cut sweeping his explanations with a wave of hand. Are you kidding or what? You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, that's true! Soda adds, shaking his shoulder. I would have done the same in your place! I have given anything to see that brat's face ! Good old habits do greaser not lose, it seems! "

"I'm not proud, you know! Pony interrupted awkwardly. It was a good job ... I would have preferred it to end differently."

"You're right, Darry said, throwing to Soda a heard look prompting him to calm his excess full of enthusiam. But,you're happy with your new position, right?"

Pony nodded, smiling. Just ten days earlier, he would never have thought to answer that. But yes . Yes, he was happy with his new job, and more than that, he knew now that he wouldn't wish to be transferred to another school.

"So that's all that matters, right?"

"Uncle Pony fought at school?" The three brothers looked down from the same impulse towards the little boy who hadn't lost one bit of their talk while focusing with attention the chain of Pony's pocket watch fixed to a passer-by his jeans which he applied to grind between his little fingers in the hope to extirpate it from his pocket.

"You listen to the door now, champ?" Soda laughed happily.

"There are no doors, uncle Soda!" the little boy replied as the watch finally fell in his hands.

"James!" Darry chided gently.

"I just wanted to look, Daddy," James defended, giving the jewel to Pony who had crouched before him.

"It's okay,little man, Pony said gently. Hey, that reminds me that I have a surprise for you in the car!"

"That's true ?" the little boy exclaimed excited at the idea of a surprise while Pony took his hand for guided him to the trunk of the Ford Mustang, followed closely by Soda and Darry.

"There you go !" Pony declared by putting down a brown paper package in the little boy's arms. James knelt and placed it before him to unpack in a hurry.

"Awesome !" he exclaimed by extirpating of the torn paper a headgear of Indian chief decorated with long white and colored feathers and a small plastic tomahawk . The little boy stood up, showing to everyone his wonderful gift. "Great !" he repeated again.

"Well, James,what do you say ?" Darry said smiling in front of his little boy's sparkling with joy look .

"Thank you,uncle Pony !" James exclaimed, throwing himself against his uncle's legs that he quickly pressed before going to find his father to get help for fix the headger on his head. "Yeah! " he exclaimed, beginning to run imitating Indian war cries heard in a Western he had recently seen with Darry.

"I have had to take a picture, Darry smiled watching him. Thank you, Pony."

"You're welcome, you laugh!" Pony bent over the trunk and pulled out another paper bag that appeared to be full.

"Well, he told Soda while delving into the bag and pulled out two small packages.

"Thank you for thinking of me!" Soda smiles by seizing the packages he groped softly. "Exactly, I need new socks, by against the other ... uh!"

"It's a rag doll and a necklace for your princesses!" Pony replied, laughing. "I have also one to Debbie ... and a little doll and a teddy bear for Two Bits's kids ."

"You crossed Santa or what?" Darry joked, glancing in the bag.

"Hey, who knows! Seriously, I have to maintain my status as super uncle!"

"Incidentally, Soda said giving a playful blow of shoulder to Darry. You still have say nothing to him!"

"About what ?" Pony asked, staring at them in turn and stopped on Darry's camouflaged smile .

"Well, he began rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to prolong the suspense. Let's say ... you should soon buy seven gift instead of six."

"What?" Pony said with a frown before understanding where he was going. "You mean ... Wow!" he exclaimed by advancing to squeeze him in his arms.

More than Soda, Pony remembered how Sue and Darry was desperate to have a child until the day the couple had announced the coming birth of James. He would never forget as his brother's eyes shone that day, nor the tears of joy on the faces of Sue. He also remembered the day when, while he returning from a weekend with his girlfriend of the time, Two Bits had announced him the birth of the little boy. It was a warm day in late August and Pony had run at the hospital to see his nephew as a tiny little baby in the small cradle of the room where Sue was sleeping peacefully. Darry had smiled seeing him delicatly kissed the small head of the infant then,while they left the room to give the young mom a well deserved rest, he had left the joy and emotion submerge him and had cried for happiness attracting his younger brother in his arms. Pony would have wished Soda to be there to share that moment. He had imagined how much their parents would have been proud, how they had to be where they were. For him, there was no doubt how Darry would be a good father, he had managed to do a so good job with him and Soda. When Sue, being a mom was infused for her. He was certain that both would be wonderful parents like Darrel and Emma had been for him and his brothers. And he saw himself perfectly assume the role of uncle always ready to spoil the boy.

"It's awesome, Dar!" he said, patting him on the back before to depart. "You know since when?"

"Just a few days."

" And where is Sue?"

"Out! Soda intervene. With Mai and the girls make a "shopping between girls ",while here we were supposed to clean the yard!" Pony followed his gaze to the pile of leaves that the wind scattered here and there and James about to improvise an Indian dance, hopping and uttering little cries. Seeing the dead leaves scattered by the wind around him,you could have sworn that the little boy was responsible of it.

"You call it "clean the yard",he laughed, his eyes following the progress of the little boy who was heading Soda's Break parked farther down the aisle.

"Hey, it's not us! Soda replied falsely offended. We have sudden an attack from gnomes!"

"From gnomes?"

"Ask James," Soda said, pointing a nodded to the toddler. He retrieved his tool box and rubbed the little boy's dirty mug passing near him.

"James! Come now! Darry called a tone falsely severe. You have to take your bath before Mommy comes!"

"One minute, Daddy! I'm almost done!" the little boy replied before continuing his shouting.

Pony shook his head, by smiling observing the merry-go-round of the little boy and put his hands on hips. "You're sure you'll be able to manage a second like that?" he asked laughing.

"Not near the road, James!" Darry warns by watching his son from the corner of the eye. "Yes, he assured in a mischievous smile turning one minute to Pony. No problem, I have been able to manage Soda and you!"

"I don't see what you mean," Pony replied innocently.

"Me neither," Soda added by joining them. The three brothers looked at each other and laughed in unison when a noisy slow down stopped dead them.

In the same spirit, they rushed to the road to discover with horror a delivery van which apparently had just swerved and was stopped in the middle of the road. Their first reaction was to look for James praying so that he is safe. He found the little boy completely paralyzed at one meter away from the vehicle, his hands pressed against his eyes.

"Holy shit," Darry blew by rushing to his son imitated by Soda and Pony. He fell on his knees in front of the the boy and checked he was fine, running his hands along the little body he could feel trembling through his clothes. "James?" he said softly rubbing his shoulders. The little boy slowly spread his fingers allowing Darry to see his big blue eyes frightened.

"Everything is fine ?" The driver ran to turn. "I'm sorry, I ... he ... he tumbled in the middle of the road ..."

"All is well, thank you," Darry assured beckoning Soda to go talk to the driver while he was taking James to the house.

Stayed behind, Pony heard his brother reassure the driver and the last words of the latter that froze his blood: " Thank God, the boss did revise the brakes last week I don't dare imagine what would could happen otherwise ..." Pony closed his eyes,shook briefly his head chasing away the thought of the dramatic turning point the situation would have able to take and hurried to join Darry. He found him sitting on the last step of the porch in the sirit to remove the Indian headgear of little boy standing beside him, checking again he wasn't injured.

"So Great Chief ? Pony said, gently rubbing his head and took a place on the old swing on the porch. You plan made us have white hair before the age?" He smiled at the small boy's little mischievous face turning to him, happy to see his big eyes sparkling with life.

"As those of the gnomes, then!" the little boy replied in a cute little laugh.

"Stop it, James, that's enough!" Darry stopped him in a tone very rude that startled him. "You realize you might have to be crushed ! You realize or not!"

"Darry, Pony carefully tried to intervene. He understood, I think ..."

"No ! Darry cut with anger. I told you not near the road, James! Damn ! Few centimeters near this truck hit you! Do you understand?" He grabbed the little boy by the shoulders and hold him firmly. "Never again running like that anywhere on the road! Never! Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded slowly, his eyes rimmed with tears reflecting the surprise of hearing his father scream for the first time so hard against him. But it wasn't a little trifle like the others. Sensing his anger fell Darry released his grip on the little boy and said in a tone, despite himself, still very tough, "Well, now line in your room!" James left as fast as his little legs would allow him, leaving Pony and Darry hear his tears as soon as he had crossed the door.

Darry leaned his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"Are you OK ?" he heard and looked up to see that Pony was seated on the steps next to him.

"Yeah, he replied weakly nodded. It's just...when I heard this slow down...When I saw the van across the road ...I...I believed... "He whispered to regroup realizing that his voice trembled. "I imagined the worst, you know." Pony nodded, he understood very well, he was in the same case.

"You think I was too hard with him ? I know he's just five...I wanted him to understand."

"Don't worry, Pony said, warmly pressing his shoulder. He certainly already forgotten ... that you have scolded I mean, not the lesson." He found the beginning of a smile on his brother's face .

"You want me go to see ?" Pony calmly suggested.

"Okay. I have the cotton legs there." Pony nodded and patted his shoulder picking up the abandoned Indian headdress on the floor.

"I can ?" he asked, pointing to the toy. Darry nodded softly and closed his eyes for a few seconds, the wind and Pony's quiet steps resonant in the silent house helping to allay him such calm after the storm.

"I think the driver is going to need a stimulant this time!" He saw Soda to arrive at big stepped,his cheerful voice in an attempt to lighten the mood contrasting with taut lines of his face. "I think I need it too, he added blowing. And saw your head,you too, right ?" He began to laugh at Darry up two fingers in the air. "Okay, bro, double for you!" he declared, sprawling on the steps and looked around while playing in his fingers the little tomahawk James had dropped on the road. "Where is the little monster?"

"In his room. Pony went to see." Darry answered and leaned his head back.

Soda smiled at the thought that, as tiny as he is, the little boy had the gift of being able to put K-O three guys of good constitution in less than a minute.

"He is fine ?" he asked quietly, feeling a huge relief invade him when Darry slowly shook the head. "And you ?"

"I think I just take ten years at one go," Darry grumbled, heaving a deep sigh. "For Pete's sake!" He stood up and put his head in his hands.

"You still think it was less easy to manage us?"

"No,you are well equal, all three." Soda laughed and patted him gently on the back holding out the plastic toy. "Come on, old man! I will prepare these tonics!" ... .

* * *

By pushing the door of the room, Pony was welcomed by James's stifled sobs whom he already perceved from the corridor . He looked for the liitle boy, his gaze automatically scanning the room, he couldn't help thinking about how much the place had changed since the period when he still occupied it . Fluffs animals, small cars and toys of all kinds had replaced the books and the walls had abandoned their wallpaper yellow for a dark blue color printed with jungle animals. He had helped his brother to put it and recalled with amusement how Darry and Sue had fought about it, the future mom claiming it was a boy's color, but it was very possible that the baby is a girl while Darry,him, was sure they was going to have a son.

He had only a few steps to do on the floor strewn with legos to discover two little legs protruding from under the bed.

"James?" he asked softly without response and sat down on the little bed, sighing,mentally seeking a way to come into contact with the little boy. Then he saw the stuffed dog loved James lying on the bed and grabbed.

"Well, Mr dog, he said, taking the plush in front of him. I don't know about you, but I, since I got home, I keep seeing weird things. First its Soda who tell me about an attack of gnomes in the garden, and now I come here and I find a bed with little human feet. Unless it's James who is under there. "

"I'm not here!"came the small boy's suffocated voice .

"Ah! And now, the bed is talking !" Pony exclaimed taking a scared looks . "Mr dog, I believe it is better not stay here. How would you like to come with me to my new home?"

"_Oh, why not,uncle Pony. Since James was swallowed by his bed!_" he made the plush answer taking a small voice, watching for the reaction of the little boy which didn't delay three seconds.

"His name is Bill,uncle Pony ,"James said sliding on the floor to exceed his head under the bed.

"Bill?" Pony repeated, trying not smile.

"Um, yes. No Mr dog. And he wants to stay with me."

"Oh, okay. Too bad for me. Hey,little man, you don't want out of there and come next to me? It will be more comfortable, right?"

James looked thoughtful and nodded, traces of tears still streaking his dirty cheeks.

"Good!" Pony said helping him to stand up and looked the little boy climb on his bed and sit in a suit seeking to wipe his nose with his hand.

"Wait," he smiled softly and pulled from the pocket of his jeans a clean handkerchief, unfolded it, and placed in front of the nose of the little boy to clean it. "Well, that's better like that, eh?" James said nothing and nodded slowly.

"Here,little man. I think Bill needs a hug." He handed him the stuffed dog and smiles by seeing him squeezing it very hardly in his arms.

"Tell me, Pony said pointing to the teddy. I bet you don't know exactly how long you have him." As expected, James shook his head.

"You know you?"

"Huh huh," Pony said moving in a more comfortable position and proceeded to tell him.

"When you're born, you came so fast that none of us had had time to buy a gift. It must be said that in fact, we were all too eager to see you."

He tickled his chin and the little boy might come to snatch a smile.

"But your daddy really wanted you have something, so while your mommy was asleep, he told Uncle Two Bits remain in hospital and asked me to drive him to town. And we can say that 'we look at tons of stores to find the perfect thing, but Darry said there was nothing like what he wanted. I think that in fact he didn't really know what he was looking for ."

Pony noted the growing smile on his newphew's face .

"And then he saw Bill! He was in the arms of a lady who was shopping for a birthday. And your daddy did everything to convince her to leave him, because he knew he was done for you. And finally, when he proposed to buy him double of his price, she agreed. I thought it was too expensive for a simple toy, but Darry said that nothing would be too much for his son. When we arrived at the hospital and he showed you Bill, you mouse. I also believe that the first person to whom you mouse was Bill! And he is your best buddy since,right ? Your daddy was right. "

Pony watched the reaction of the little boy who carefully watched his fluff and saw his smile suddenly transform into a small pout and his eyes again filled with tears.

"Daddy is nasty! he exclaimed between sobs. I hate him ." Pony rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Come on,James. Don't say that, I know that's not true."

"Yeah, it's true!" the little boy replied, dipping his head against his stuffed dog to recover crying.

"Hey, Pony said putting a hand on his back. Shh! It's okay,little man. If you keep this up,the poor Bill is going to be quite wet by tears, you know." James sat up immediately and looked up at him,his little face covered with tears .

"You know, James, Pony said softly while grabbing his handkerchief to wipe his nose again. If your daddy scolded thee is because what happened just now have could be very serious,you would have could be really hurt. What we would have done without you,us ? Hmm ? " He pinched gently his cheek and said,glad to see that the little boy crying had stopped. "Your daddy wanted you to understand that you must not begin again. Do you understand ?"

Looking at the child think about what he had just said, Pony began to think that twelve years ago, in this same room, it was Soda which attempting to explain why sometimes Darry shouted over him sometimes, and strove to make him understand that their big brother loved him and was afraid that he get hurt. He smiled thinking how at the time, he never imagined one day playing this role in turn.

The little boy ground the ear of the fluff put on his lap for a little while and then finally replied in a quite small sheepish voice: "Um, yes I think so ."

"That's good, little man," Pony smiled tenderly rubbing his neck then noticed the little pensive grimace on his face.

"What?" he asked, repressing a smile as the little boy raised on him his big blue eyes.

"But I was very afraid,me, uncle Pony !"

"And you wanted him to hold you tightly in his arms, right?" James nodded slowly by forcing a small sob.

Pony smiled tenderly scratcing his head and sighed, not sure that the little five year old child is able to understand what he was going to say.

"James, he began wiping with his thumb a tear traveling on the little's boy cheek, your daddy was very afraid too. This is also why he first shouted against you. Because he was very very afraid that something bad happened to you .But he love you very much,you know it. And I'm sure that in fact he longed to hold you tightly in his arms."

James twisted his mouth into a little uncertain grimace. " Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And because he did the same with me."

"Ha, when you were little like me?"

The astonishment in the little boy's clear voices made Pony softly laugh . Looking back at that time he hated being treated like a child and yet, in many ways, that's exactly what he was. "Well, I was fourteen, but yes. We can say that I was little."

The face of the little boy livned up by an adorable smile while he imagined his wise uncle Pony as an unruly child.

"In fact, Pony made by catching the Indian headdress he had placed on the small bedside table. You dropped this." And with the end of a feather he tickled his nose, causing the communicative laughter of the little boy. James grabbed the cap and slowly passed his hand on colored feathers.

"Daddy agrees that I play with?" he asked, raising his big eyes to Pony.

"Of course,little man." He rubbed his head gently smiling at him and asked, carelessly. "Tell me, you weren't supposed to take your bath before your mommy come home, huh?"

"Huh Huh, James agreed briskly nodding. And Daddy said she must not be upset now she has a baby in her belly."

Pony laughed and patted his leg. "So you should go, don't you think ?"

James sighed and slowly slid to the edge of the bed and then stopped abruptly. "Daddy is still angry, in your opinion?"

"How do you think we might know?" Pony asked, hiding a smile.

"Uh ... well, the little boy thought. When he is angry he calls me" James "with a big voice. Otherwise, he said almost all the time "buddy." "

"Well, I think the best way to find out is to go and check."

* * *

Darry wasn't sure how long he was sitting on those steps ruminating the thoughts jostling in his mind. When the brake had sounded, his imagination working at full speed had made him see terrible visions of the dead body of his precious toddler lying on the road . Thank God,that wasn't,but it had been a near thing . Again, he closed his eyes and sighed slowly to try to chase them away.

Then there was the look of James when he reprimanded him and in which he had seen the same gleam mingled by fear, surprise and incomprehension as the one who had through Ponyboy's eyes twelve years earlier. He hadn't wanted that. At that moment, the fear of losing him had completely blinded him and made his reaction a more abrupt he had wanted. But if Pony wasn't able to understand when he was fourteen, James was even less in only five.

Why was he always so hard to keep his cool? Lastly, in this case, no one could blame him. But then again, James was a very little kid who wasn't really aware of the danger.

He remembered doing the same thing at his age,running to cross the road to meet the Iceman and how his father had dropped the bags of groceries he was carrying to run to him and take him in his arms while saying in a firm voice but so reassuring that he shouldn't start again. He was the father that any child would have wanted to have. Darry smiled softly at this thought.

He knew what he would say: _"You're a good father,son, and know that mistakes teach us the best lessons_ ." But the fact was that he seemed never learn from his mistakes.

Getting ready to cross the door, Pony had been stopped at the sight of his brother pathetically sitting there, head down and still holding in his hands the little plastic tomahawk, and knew exactly what thoughts crossed his mind. He was right in everything he said to James. Then he knew his brother maybe better than he knew himself. Darry might have become a father, knew the most beautiful happiness by meeting Sue and through others hardship among which the departure of Soda in Vietnam and all that had followed, it hadn't changed. He would never change .But at that moment,Pony knew exactly what he needed. Quietly, he knocked twice at the door open and gently threw a "Hey, Dar!" who pulled his brother in his thoughts.

Darry instinctively turned toward the door, a surprised expression on his face. "Pony? Everything's okay?"he worried about to get up.

Pony smiled a knowing look and, while continuing to gently hold his gaze, pulled back a step to reveal the little boy hid behind him.

"Hey, Darry said softly. You are there, buddy." Pony felt his smile getting bigger and looked down at the little boy for exchange with him a knowing glances. Check was summit, his daddy wasn't angry anymore ! Gently, Pony put his hand in his nephew's back and gave him a little push forward.

Sighing slowly, James threw a last glance at his uncle before moving forward to his father,a little intimidated grimace on his face, his little steps resounding on the floor of the porch.

"What do you have there ?" Darry asked designating the boat he was holding in his arms, his voice breathless with emotion .

"Um, the little boy said, twisting his lips, taking a hesitant glance at his father . Well,it's my boat . You know, to put in the bath." Darry smiled and gently put his strong hands on his son's small arms .

"You see, he says taking a sheepishly look . I had completely forgotten that. Luckily you're here to remind me, buddy."

James frowned. "Besides, you said that we shouldn't upset mommy ."

"That's right, Darry recognized, amused in front of the small authoritarian air of the little boy. I would do better to use more my head,huh? What do you think of it?" The pout on the lovely mug of the little boy turned into a mischievous smile as he nodded affirmatively.

Darry raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, laughing. "Wait a minute, scoundrel," he said, tickling the little boy succeeding in pulling only a small wrinkled smile instead of the laugh he loved so much . "Well, he said, glancing at his watch. We have just enough time to take care of this bath before Mommy comes home." He gently took the toy of his son's hands and pressed his palm on the wooden floor to get up. "Come on, let's go see if this thing fleet as expected, and then ..." He stopped noticing the little face with begging the eyes that the boy had just raised to him.

"What? What's up,little man?" Darry asked trying to read his so expressive look.

"Can I ask you a question ?"

"Sure, buddy," he smiles by placing the toy on the floor beside him.

"Um, James hesitated slightly nodding. Do you want a hug ?" Somewhat surprised by his question, Darry couldn't help letting out a laugh and tenderly rubbed the nape of his son.

"Well, yes, he answered in an amused smile . A huge hug even. Finally, only if you agree to give me one. You want?" He raised an eyebrow watching the reaction of the little boy who nodded slowly, his mischievous smile mingling with the tears pearling on his adorable mug, then suddenly said in a quite small voice:

"Sorry for making you scared,Daddy."

Bewildered, Darry felt tears rising to his eyes and gave to Pony a confused smile before gently leaned toward his son.

"Oh,buddy, he gently passing his thumb on each of the little boy's rosy cheeks to clear his tears. Come here." And he gently wrapped the toddler in his arms, rocking slowly his small body shook with sobs. "Of course I forgive you,"he whispered pressing his face into the messy hair of the little boy. "Shh ...! I love you,buddy. It's okay,eh. It's over. It's over. "

Pony could see the tears lining his brother's closed eyes and a touched smile flashed across his face. In his soft and quiet way to reassure his son, Darry reminded him so much their father. And the emotion on his face while he squezzed his precious rascal against him, the same one he had discovered years earlier at the Tulsa hospital before he rushed into his arms, the same as well as when he had hugged Soda on his return from Vietnam, made him suddenly realize how his older brother had been a father to them and how much, as with James today, he had one day for fear of losing them. And Pony knew well that the week when he was gone, mixed with the guilt that he had felt, the threat of social services to separate all three and the pain of still recent loss of their parents, had been as agonizing for Darry as the four years they had trembled knowing Soda risked his life so far, in this country at war .

"Ah, you suffocate me, Dad," James said suddenly, his little voice barely audible. Darry laughed and pushed away gently the little boy whom he kissed his head before putting him back on his feet.

"But you cry,Daddy? James noticed and slid his chubby index in the corner of Darry's left eye wet by tears that had escaped while he held him in his arms.

"No,buddy, he lied by quickly wiping his eyes. It's ... uh, because of the dust in your hair."

He smiled at the little face not very convinced of the little boy and grabbed him by the waist. "Go! he exclaimed standing up. It's time to take this bath, huh?" James nodded and clutched his little arms around his neck. "Here, Darry said catching the toy sailboat that was lying at his feet. Don't forget your boat, buddy. Gnomes might swipe you." James looked at the precious toy tucked under his arm and gave a little sigh puzzled.

"You know, he says not leaving his boat of eyes. I think I don't want to put it in the bath. It could be damaged. Don't you think?"

"As you want,little man, Darry smiled repositioning the little boy on his hip. But then, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, it's uncle Pony . He said it would serve to break the ice. But, I haven't understood nothing what he meant. A boat can't float on the ice, right?"

Darry laughed and kissed him on the head,launching while being at it a cheerful look at his brother and,while he passed near him,taking the child inside, gave him a pat on the shoulder signifying his gratitude. Pony remained a few seconds to hear the voice of his brother palavering happily with the little boy and mechanically folded his arms, satisfies to have contributed to the return of the peace.

"I miss something ?" Soda asked, outgoing, his famous originating in the hands.

"Well, Pony said,his smirk still inked to his lips. I think Darry won't need it after all."

Soda watched the two alcohol mixtures in his hands and shrugged. "Okay. So what do you say? You're devoted to his place?" Pony held back a wince. He wasn't at all fond of these infernal cocktails Soda had learned to do in Vietnam, but there was he didn't even know how long that he didn't spend a time with his brother, if only to have a drink together, then even if he would have preferred a simple beer he agreed wholeheartedly .

* * *

The sun began to fall on the street which dead leaves crossed take by the wind. Leaning against the railing of the veranda, Soda finished his drink listening Pony tell him how he had got lost the day he arrived in Parcker Valley. He couldn't hide his astonishment hearing him tell about this place lost in the countryside, but the enthusiasm in the voice of his brother was heartening .

"So when I arrived, I found myself in front of about twenty kids who wate for their late teacher. Not terrible for a first day!" Pony finished by laughing.

"Anyway, Soda smiles pointing to the joyous din of laughter of the laughter of Darry and James and the splashing water resounding since the bathroom, you know really well do with the kids since you are a teacher."

Pony turned the head inside and laughs softly: "Thanks, but I think that in this case it has nothing to do. It's just that I have had a good teacher."

Soda took another sip of his drink before asking naturally: "Oh yeah?Who?"

Pony contented to looking at him smiling, leaving his response on hold then said: "You. Whenever you tried to make me understand that if Darry was severe it was because he was worried about me."

Soda tried to hide how much he was touched by giving to his brother a very light playful shoulder shot, but his moved smile betrayed him.

"And you know, Pony said with a smile, I also made play my power of "Great Uncle ."

"Oh,I won't argue with you about it!Soda laughed,patting the two small packets stuffed in the pocket of his plaid shirt that Pony had given him for his "little princesses ".

"Seriously, this is certainly not my skills of teacher who have helped me to make the first contact with my pupils ."

"So what is it ?"

Pony scratched the head before answering with an air at the same time pathetic and proud : "Well ... that's my name."

"No kidding !?"

"Yep. I swear you, they were very interested to learn that my name is Ponyboy. And that I have a brother named Sodapop ." The two brothers looked at each others and laughed heartily. "I spent at least the first half hour to tell them about my origins, my family, Pony continued catching his breath. Then, to my teacher skills, maybe I'll come back. But it's , it allowed me to make knowledge with them. They're really great kids. "

He stopped and sighed softly paying attention to the sky which began to be tinged with purple and orange colors .

"It really seems to please you," Soda noted seeing the stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, Pony replied sincerely. What is great, you see, is that I feel useful. Really useful. I feel I can really bring something to these children. Make them understand that they may decide what their life will be . That they don't have no chance just because they were born in a more disadvantaged background than the other. A bit like us at the time. " Pony noticed the mischievous smile on the face of his brother.

"Well, Soda hissed, pressing his shoulder. I'm happy for you, little brother." Pony smiled and gave him a little playful pat on the coast. "Well, he said. I think I'll go see Two Bits and Steve to give gifts to children. You can tell Darry I come back. I want to congratulate Sue for the baby."

"Of course, count on me." Soda finished his glass and picked one that Pony had barely begun.

"In fact, Pony hailed him arriving at the bottom of the stairs. You would know repair a tractor?"

"No problems! Why, you plan to embark on a career in agriculture?" He leaned on the railing and laughed at his own joke.

Pony shook his head and blew a smile. "It's not for me, you think."

"I suspect it. What's her name?"

"Huh? Who?"

"The girl for whom you ask me that! What's her name?"

Embarrassed for being so easily unmasked, Pony slightly bowed his head as his face showed an irrepressible smile that he tried to hide before answering. "Her name is Ann, he replied feeling slowly blushing. And that's not what you think. It was her who guided me to school the first day ... We are friends that's all ."

"Yeah. Sure ."

"What? Pony defended himself in a tone very credible. I assure you it's true. My car had burst when I got lost and ... uh ..."

"Pony, Soda stopped, amused to see it tried to justify as a child caught with his hand in the bag .Your smile speak for you ." Confused, Pony rubbed the back of his skull and could only reveal that famous smile who spoke volumes.

Soda smiled gently, determined not embarrassed his younger brother more and clears up his throat before declaring solemnly: "I'll come see this tractor as I have a moment."

"Great, thank you! Go,see ya !"

Soda watched spinning the Ford Mustang through gusts to the golden glows of the sunset . He didn't know if he would have been able for expressing the pride he felt by seeing the man that his little brother had become. Pony was always an idealist with his ideas of his own and always inhabited by the same poetry when his eyes settled on a sunset or something that only him could find fantastic,as the lost countryside where he had been sent to teach, but he had also become a solid young man with deep convictions and always inclined to do good. He was so proud of him.

The voice of Darry and James's laughter resounding suddenly more clearly inside made him tilt the head through the open door to see his brother carrying the little boy gesticulating in his blue bathrobe to his room imitating the noise of a horse's hooves . He found himself laughing with them.

"Only a biscuit,Daddy, okay?" he heard James attempt while he was carrying the glasses in the kitchen sink and saw the little boy run into the room wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Hey, Darry says running after him. Wait a minute, buddy." He grabbed the toddler by the waist and placed him standing on a chair to put him the top of his pajamas. "I think it's a little late for cookies. Mommy is going to arrive,we are going to dine."

"Huh, after dinner then,okay?" James tried again doing his best to keep quiet while Darry ended to dress him. Darry couldn't help but smile at the negotiating skills of his son. "We will see ."

Engine noise was heard in the towed. "Ah, Soda said, glancing outside. That's your mommy,James." He wiped his hands and went out to meet the Volkswagen recognizable between one thousand .

"Hey,he said seeing the young woman about to cross the screen door loaded down with what seemed to him a multitude of shopping bags. Let me help you, you want."

"I can handle, Soda," Sue sighed, rolling her eyes while he released her of all her bags.

"Maybe, but Darry gonna kill me if he see I let you carry all that." He cast a quick glance behind them and noticed that no one else came out of the Beetle. "What did you do to my little ladies ?"

"Oh, the baby girl had a stomach ache. She ate too much ice cream, I guess. Mai preferred that I put down them at your home. Kim wanted to come with me,but she fell asleep in the car before we arrived . "

"Oh, okay, Soda nodded smiling. They had fun well in what I see."

"For that yes. They felt like to choose clothes for dolls." Soda laughed, imagining the scene.

"So,and you? This afternoon between girls?" He asked when they reached the staircases .

"It was great, Sue exclaimed eyes shining. I found an adorable little sleepsuit..."

"Mommy !" James exclaimed, rushing down the stairs jumping to her neck.

"Hey,sweetheart," Sue smiled, taking him in her arms. "Hey, but you have already had your bath...and you are in pajamas, she wondered by giving an amazed look to Darry who arrived, the towel used to dry James's hair on his shoulder.

"Yes,he says briefly keen not to panic her by telling the events of the afternoon. We thought we were going to move you the job. We have great well to manage,eh,buddy . "

James nodded vigorously. "Yes,great well!"

Soda suppressed a laugh by noting the knowing smile and not at all discreet they exchanged.

"Really ?"Sue raised a suspicious eyebrow by looking at them alternatly. "It's weird, why I have the impression that you are trying to hide me something,both?"

James adopted a small worried grimace and required by a glance the help of his father.

"Well, Darry sighed the look wrongly defeated . In fact,for tell you everything, it happened something. We have sudden an attack of gnomes."

The little boy flashed a sweet smile seeing that his father resumed his story and began adds: "Yeah,green gnomes with white beards and big eyes and we chased them with the very cool gift which uncle Pony brought to me ."

"Really ?And they had hats and colorful clothes?" Sue enjoied playing in her turn the game of the little boy who nodded proudly.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go get your gift to show it to Mommy ?" The little boy jumped from his mother's arms and ran inside. Darry gave him a small pat on the buttocks and smiles by watching him going away, then he caught Sue's hand making her slowly cross the last steps to attract her to him.

"Hi,you," he said, tenderly wrapping her with his arms and laid on her lips a sweet kiss.

"Hmmmm,"Sue sighed,pressing against him and then stepped back and raised her mischievous emerald eyes to him . "You have great well to manage, huh?" she asked in a cheerful tone patting his denim shirt covered by splashing water smelling the bubble bath for children.

Darry giggled watching in turn the damages. "Let's say, in some ways," he simply replied losing his look in her beautiful smile and gently slid his finger under her chin to start kissing her more passionately.

"Huhum" Soda says to remind them his presence. He smiled seeing them parting by getting their breath back and share the same embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt you,lovers, he started again holding the bags to his brother. But I'll have to go. Mai will wait for me and I've also uncle Pony's gifts to distribute."

"Okay, Darry answered by grabbing the packets .Say me,honey,you've robbed stores !"

Sue looked up to heaven in exasperation and turned to Soda: "Say Mai we'll must do it again quickly."

"I'll tell her, counts on me."

"Yes, Darry intervene again. Yet, you can go out between girls without going shopping quite. The baby will be there in just six months. You had say you thought reused James's stuff."

"Yes, but a newborn always need new stuff,Darrel. And it is only two or three little things."

Darry was going to find something to argue again, but thought better dazzled by the sparkle of pure happiness which livened her eyes. A sweet smile hovered on his lips and he put his hand on her belly where greaw up the life. Sue then tied her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss his smile.

"Well, Soda took down the steps backwards. Well, I'm going, then. In fact Dar, Pony said he'll come back in the evening." Absorbed in the languid kiss he exchanged with his wife, Darry raised his hand to show he had heard.

"Look, Mommy,James exclaimed by skipping between them,his Indian headgear in the hands. It's cool, huh?" Sue bent down to his height exchanging with Darry the same knowing look,definitely they would have to wait to be alone to pick up where everyone didn't stop interrupting them.

"Wow, super cool, she smiled surrounding the little boy with her arms taking great interest in the toy he showed her. You know I'm jealous. I always wanted to have this kind of feathers to put in my hair. "

"This is Indian feathers,Mommy,not flowers. But I'm willing to lend you if you want. You will be very pretty anyway." Sue let out a small l touched augh and kissed his precious toddler on the cheek before tightening him in her arms.

Darry smiled tenderly seeing the little boy shake his arms around her neck and patted his head,laughing: "My son,it looks like you already know how to talk to girls!"

"It's not a girl like the others,it's Mommy," James hastened to rectify,frowning.

"Ha, that,buddy,I completely agree with you," Darry nodded gently rubbing the little boy's wet hair and put on Sue a loving gaze. "Your mommy isn't a girl like the others."

Sue smiled to him gently shaking the head. "Okay, enough flatteries both. You will eventually embarrass me." She gave another little hug to James then slowly pulled away him and kissed him on the nose before proposing: "How would you like prepare dinner, eh. You must be hungry after those mishaps . What would you want? "

James threw a brief glance at his father and suggested: "The chocolate biscuit!"

"You, when you have something in mind," Darry exclaimed giving him a little tickle in the ribs. "We said maybe after dinner." He grabbed his small hand and brought him back to allow Sue to get up. "I think it's a good idea," she said, carressing the smiling mug of the little boy. "Fried chicken before that,are you in ?"

James happily nodded and slipped his other hand in hers . "Let's go,you come!"he exclaimed in a hurry. Darry and Sue began to laugh at the enthusiasm of their son and shared a sweet kiss before letting him pull them inward.

Sodas was about to hit the road, and as he watched the little family disappear behind the door of the house, he couldn't help smiling at the thought which had just crossed his mind. Darry does certainly wasn't aware, but the life he had built with his beloved Sue was much like that of their parents. Their happiness was simple and beautiful, it so much please to see, and Darry deserved it so much.

But Soda hadn't seen Pony become this good and honorable adult , he hadn't seen Darry build his wonderful family life. He had missed so much. As he turned the ignition key, he mechanically looked down on the Montagnard bracelet he wore on his wrist and suddenly found himself reduced to the thought who had crossed his mind earlier in the afternoon. That of this anniversary which will soon be seven years of this decision. Nothing had changed between him and his brothers but he could never forget their eyes distraught when he uttered these words: _"I am leaving for Vietnam."_

**For all the ones who had read this story,all the ones who addded it in their favorites and followed it and waited the sequel,I want apologize for taking so longtime for write this third chapter . I hope you will enjoy and I promise I won't make you wait that so long to write the sequel .**


End file.
